Dawn of Tunes
by geckogal077
Summary: Because of the experiments Dawn's mother forced her to do, Dawn has real wings. But how will she escape the cage her family has made for her? Who knew her baking would attract Agito , the one who will smash open her cage. DawnxAgito
1. Chapter 1

"Dawn, Wait!" Nagi called after me. For once I just kept running. I never thought I could run from him, leave him behind, but I did. I'll never regret that night I escaped it all, escaped the pressure, the unbreakable bond, and the pain. That was the night I saw the Great White Shark swimming in a sky of blood. He was the king that would show me freedom.

"No, Dawn, you can do this," Mother said slowly. "Just focus, it can be perfect." I sighed and sat up straight again. I repeated the poem's line in several languages, concentrating on every bit of pronunciation. "No, do it again. It will be perfect." She was loosing her patience with me. I was saying everything correctly; it just wasn't good enough for her. I would never be good enough.

I left the study room an hour later. My blouse was torn along the left shoulder and blood was dripping down my arm from four deep cuts. It could have been worse I kept telling myself.

Nagi, my twin brother, found me when I went up stairs.

"Oh, Dawn," he said as he rushed towards me. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the expression on his face. It was a mix between pain and pity. I couldn't stand it, and yet I kept staring as he dragged me to his room and tended too the cuts. "What did she get you with this time?" he asked

"A letter opener."

"I told father to get rid of those," he complained.

"Well apparently she found another one," I snapped. I was so tired of this.

"Dawn, it will get better," Nagi said in a calm voice. This usually made me feel better, but it didn't work tonight.

"How and when?" I demanded. "When she gets over this little game of hers? She won't because she hates me and you know it."

"Mother doesn't hate you Dawn. She's just upset about-"

"I didn't even kill him, I saved her life, yours too and that's no excuse for all that she's done these past nine years!" I was almost yelling now. It didn't matter; she didn't care what I said about her as long as it was behind her back and not to her face.

"Dawn all of that wasn't really that bad was it?" He was still trying to calm me. It wasn't working.

"After that, she abused me for two years, pushed me off a twelve story building when I was seven, used me for testing and trained me to kill for another four years and now she thinks I'm supposed to be her perfect daughter!" As I said this I realized that Nagi didn't know my pain. He had watched all this happen, but like other people he could only pity me. Although he was my twin and shared my soul, he couldn't share this pain or blow it away. Too him it really wasn't all that bad a life.

"Dawn, I know what you have been through-"

"Then why can you only pity me?" I watched as his face turned into an expression of shock. I ran then, I ran from him, from the house, from her.

"Dawn, wait!" Nagi called after me, but I kept running. This wasn't the first time I had run away before. I ran at least two times a month, usually I still had open wounds. They didn't know where I ran to, only father knew that, because I ran to him.

Father had a house on the other side of town. I was free to visit anytime I wanted too, mostly because he wasn't there. If some thing really upset me and I stayed for a while, I might not see him until my third day there.

Father always welcomed my presence with open arms. He would see my shoes at the door and drop everything to find me and give me a hug. He would talk to me about how things were at work and the characters of the people there. He worked for my Grandfather, his father. The company was called Time. It had many branches and had a large influence on people all over the world. He would always give me the chance to talk about why I had ran, but he would ask in a way where I could dodge it and keep him talking about work. Some times he would tell me about a school a colleague of his mentioned. That was his way of giving me the chance too escape. He would send me too any boarding school I wanted if I just asked, but I never did. I couldn't leave Nagi.

Father was home when I opened the door. I regretted not taking the bus then. I had run roughly six miles non stop. After I closed the door I fell too my knees, breathing hard. I heard father come out of the kitchen to find me.

"Why did you run this time?" he asked timidly. I must have looked horrible from the run. I did my best to regulate my breathing.

"I had a fight with Nagi," I said. Father's eyes widened a bit. This was the first time I had run from Nagi, he was my twin, my other half, the holder of my soul, the person I loved the most.

"You won't be staying here long will you?" I shook my head.

"Can I stay until I get married?"

"Did Ruby already pick a suitor for you? I told her I was against it, of course that would cause a fight between you two." I shook my head again.

"She didn't, what I meant by that was, can I stay here and not go back there?"

"You can stay here as long as you like, do you want me to bring Nagi here too, so you won't be alone?"

"No, she still loves him, he didn't commit the sin I did."

"Dawn what you did wasn't a sin."

"Thou shalt not kill." I said.

"You didn't kill me. You saved more lives from being taken!"

"I tried though, I had it in my head," I was shaking now. This was my least favorite subject in the world, the thing I most regretted.

"I'm proud of you for that; I would have rather died than have taken another life."

"You didn't kill Melissa, the spider did." To my surprise father smiled.

"Then you took the spider's life."

"Thou shalt not kill," I repeated.

I took a shower and then ate dinner with father. I listened to him go on and on about work. I liked hearing stories about his close calls and how people tried to trick him. It sounded like something straight out of a mystery book.

Unfortunately our time was cut short by a call from the office. Father had to head out but, he promised to be back by tomorrow evening. I saw him off and then went to my room. Father's house was a two-story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a fair sized kitchen and dining room, and a living room. My room had a balcony, so did the one next too it. It was a big house just for father, so he welcomed company.

My head was swimming with thoughts, mainly how I was going to survive without Nagi. I needed to calm down. I opened my balcony door and stepped out of my room. I stepped on the plastic chair which I kept on my balcony at all times and lifted my self onto the roof. Since I was seven, I've had a fear of heights. Father's roof was the highest place I could be and look down at the ground without being scared.

I laid back on the shingles and looked at the stars. I found the big dipper and traced it over and over with my eyes. For some reason it helped me calm down. I think it was the North Star, wasn't it supposed to help you find your way when you were lost?

"What the-"

"What are you?"

I heard several voices yelling. About two or three houses down, on the roof, some one was fighting, but it wasn't a regular fight.

"Hurry! Run!"

They were all screaming, they were scared of someone. Above the screams I heard laughter. It was kind of high but defiantly male. It sounded insane but sane at the same time, like he enjoyed what he was doing but knew the depth of it all at the same time.

The figure jumped up, higher than you could with jump your legs. He must have had ATs. Had it been a Storm Rider battle? I could see him better now. He was short, about my height, and he had shoulder length bluish-black hair. He had an eye patch covering his left eye. He was wearing an orange straight jacket and black pants which had four strings dangling from them. There were hooks on the end of the strings. As I had thought he was wearing ATs, they were silver and looked like they had blades on them.

The boy landed on the roof of the house next door. He had met my eyes. I sat up, meeting his gaze. It felt as if he was trying to kill me with just his look alone. The lighting changed as the clouds shifted away form the moon. I saw that the boy was covered in blood, but it wasn't his. Just who was he?

"What the fuck are you staring at?" he asked, his voice was rough like his laugh.

"You have been looking at me for some time as well," I said calmly and evenly.

"Scared?" he asked smiling a devilish smile. I think he was trying to scare me, but it wasn't working. I stood up, all too aware that the skirt I had on was shorter than one I would wear out side and that the wind was blowing it to the side making it seem shorter.

"Nope, people popping up, covered in blood is part of my everyday life." I said lightly. He frowned at this.

"Stay inside when it gets dark, or your going to be the one covered in blood, your own blood." He said. It didn't sound like a threat, more like a warning. He looked at me for a few more seconds and then jumped again. He was gone within seconds.

"Covered in my own blood, haven't I always been?" I asked the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

I had never been separated from my soul for so long, yet I felt free. Was this freedom what I was looking for? No, I was still caged and my soul was doing its best to add more and more iron bars. He didn't know that there was some one who wouldn't let him.

It had been two weeks; I had set a new record for running away. It felt good too, not to have to worry about lessons, or doing everything just right. Nagi had left at least ten messages on my cell phone, but I hadn't listened to them yet. I knew they would be begging me to come back and I was scared that if I heard his voice I would be willed to go to him.

Father had a lot of work too do, so the house was empty most of the time. I didn't mind that, it meant I could bake all I wanted. Of course this meant I had a surplus of sweets. In the afternoon I went around the neighborhood and gave them away. I got great reviews. The neighborhood was filled with a lot of small kids, ranging around five to eleven. A lot of them were playing with ATs. This reminded me of the boy I had seen. I don't know why but I couldn't get him out of my head. It wasn't like I couldn't see him if I wanted too. Every night since that day I heard something go thump on the roof above my room at exactly midnight. I knew it was him. I couldn't forget such an aura of blood lust so easily. What he said, had it really been a threat?

"Big sis Dawn!" one of the neighborhood children called me. I had just finished giving out sweets when I saw her running towards me. "Big sis Dawn, come quick!" the girl called, waving me over. There didn't look to be any injuries, but I didn't exactly take my time to get over to the children.

"Big sis, my AT won't work. Can you fix it?" a boy around seven asked me.

"Do you have the manual?" I asked kneeling down to look at the toy.

"Yeah, right here, I'm still learning!" the boy said cheerfully.

"Looks like I'll need a screw driver too," I said flipping quickly through the booklet. It was all pretty basic. I memorized it in about a minute. A girl handed me a screwdriver and I went to work on the toy. I was done in about five minutes.

"Wow big sis, this is awesome! Thank you!" the boy exclaimed. I watched as the children walked away. When I turned around I bumped in to someone.

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you were-" I stopped in mid sentence. It was him. He didn't have on the straight jacket this time. In truth he looked like an ordinary boy, with an eye patch.

"You ride ATs?" he asked me.

"No," I answered.

"Then how did you fix it?"

"I read how to in the manual, or at least how the parts work, I mean that should be enough to know what's wrong." I was getting nervous for some reason, what was it?

"You read the whole thing, about a hundred pages in a fucking minute?" he half growled.

"If I did, it's none of your business is it?" I snapped. The boy shrugged.

"Bet you already knew what you were doing,"

"I don't have ATs. I don't like heights," I said quietly.

"The why were you on the roof?" he asked. His rough voice seemed to snarl endless questions at me.

"So have you decided to give up stalking me and abuse me with questions instead?" I snarled back at him.

"When did I ever fucking stalk you?" he asked clearly angered.

"You need to work on your landings. I can hear you clearly when you land on my roof," I said my voice growing colder for some reason. "And as another example, you knew how quickly I had read the AT manual. You were clearly watching me." This really ticked him off.

"You bitch, you think I've time too watch a little brat? I'm the Fang King. I don't have enough fucking time too pay attention to someone who can't ride!" he yelled. I was glad there wasn't anyone around, though I doubted whether there were people present or not, he would have still said the same thing.

"Good, that means you wouldn't care if I left," I snapped. Without waiting for an answer I turned sharply and walked away.

XXX

Shit! I didn't think she would be able to hear me! What the fuck was I supposed to do now? _Wow. This is the first time you've taken interest in someone, and it's a girl. _I heard Akito say.

_It's not her I'm interested in, it's her house. I want to know why it smells so fucking sweet. It's like strawberries and cream one night then chocolate the next. What the fuck is that bitch doing too make it smell like that?_

Akito laughed. _You really like sweets don't you Agito? _I didn't answer him. _Still, she is pretty. Her hair is the color of blood, it looks odd with her blue eyes but it's beautiful._

_ Are you done? _I asked him. I didn't like this subject. I only wanted to know where that fucking scent came from.

XXX

"Give them back," I demanded. It was evening and I had been dragged in to a fight by the same kids from the afternoon. A Storm Rider had taken the boy's ATs and refused to give them back. Seriously, what happened to wanting a challenge?

"If you want them so much then battle me for them," the leader said. He was about a foot taller than me and had about five followers with him. That was all the information I needed.

"Fine then," I answered. The male grinned widely.

"The challenge is hurdles; the place will be the Hakyoko junior high school."

"Big sis, you don't have ATs do you?" the little girl asked me. I looked at the male again.

"Do you mind if I run without them?" I asked. The male's followers laughed.

"Sure, sure, why not?" the male laughed.

"Oh, if I win, I want the ATs and your emblem,"

"Whoa, that's a hefty price," he laughed "But if you loose then you have to put together a group date for me and my team here. I'm sure you have some other cute friends like yourself."

"Fine," I said shortly.

"The battle will be tonight at 1 AM," he said. "Better start calling up your friends now!" he and his group walked away laughing.

"Big sis what are you going to do?" the children questioned me. I smiled a little.

"Get a good nights sleep tonight and tomorrow, I'll be walking around giving out sweets. Come find me and I'll return your ATs," I told them.

When I got home I looked up the rules for the "Hurdle" battle. It was like a speed race only with stuff you had to jump over on the way. I looked up the floor plan for Hakyoko Junior High. It had three stories and was shaped like a capital E. It could have been worse. It could have been skyscrapers. There was a good side. The rules said I had to jump over the obstacles, they said nothing about hitting the ground in between. However I would have to drop at least once, assuming the end point was on the ground. I would have to work around that somehow. I decided to leave at midnight. I wanted time to check out the school before the battle.

There were still several hours before the match so I figured I would bake to take my mind off of things. I made cookies and put them in little paper baggies so I cold give them out tomorrow. With cookies it was hard to tell how many you were making so I ended up with too many. I brought a few bags too my room and wondered what I was going to do with them.

It was 11:45, so I decided to get ready to head out. I changed into a dark red T-shirt with black roses embroidered on it and a pair of baby blue Capri's. I had finished putting on my socks when I heard a familiar thump above me. The boy was ten minutes early. I looked at the bags of cookies on my desk. I had too many any ways so I figured I would leave a bag for him on the edge of the balcony. If he took it he took it, if he didn't I had a bag of cookies on my balcony.

When I slid the glass door open, he was there; wearing the same orange straight jacket I had first met him in and covered in tiny droplets of blood.

XXX

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I asked the girl. I hadn't expected her to open the door before I could knock. I was sure I had landed softly.

"You're ten minutes early." She stated.

"That doesn't give you the right to fucking stare,"

"Last time I checked, this was privet property," she was glaring now. For the first time I noticed she had a white bag in her hand. Was that why the house smelled like cinnamon tonight?

"Then you shouldn't make your house smell so fucking weird," Shit it slipped. She tilted her head to the side a bit.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. That wasn't what I had come to talk about. The girl looked back at a clock in her room.

"I have somewhere to be so I don't have time for-"

"You should for fit the battle you don't have a fucking chance in hell," I told her. She sighed.

"You were stalking me again weren't you?" she asked.

"I told you, I don't have fucking time to follow a bitch who can't ride. It was all over the AT website, some red headed idiot challenging the East Wings."

"I'm not the idiot you seem to think I am. If I didn't know I could win without ATs I would have bought a pair." She said rolling her eyes. What was with this girl? She had no hope of winning.

"If you're not an idiot, then use the time you have left to buy some ATs," she shook her head, swinging her red hair around.

"That would make me loose." She turned to go back in and the stopped. She held out the white bag to me. "Here, its what I came out here for. I was going to leave them on the rail though." She wasn't blushing. She had a completely blank look on her face. _Agito take them, you haven't eaten anything for hours. _Akito begged.

"What if I hadn't taken them?"

"Then I would have a bag of cookies on my balcony." She said. I held out my hand and she dropped the bag into my palm.

"There will be thousands of people watching you," I warned for the last time, she just stared. He blue eyes were intense.

"If I cared what they thought I would never leave my room."

XXX

When I got to the school I found what I was looking for and devised the perfect plan. I just had to make sure I was in front when I got on the roof.

"You set up plans with those cute little friends of yours?" the male called out when he arrived.

"I didn't bother, cause I'll win." I said walking over to him. He frowned.

"The first one to get to the other side of the school and grab the other team's emblem off the fence is the winner," he said.

"I don't have an emblem, I'm not a rider," I said. "Wait, you got a piece of paper and a pen I could borrow for a sec?" the male laughed and produced a pen and a bubble gum wrapper.

"This'll work?" he asked. I nodded once taking the wrapper and the pen. I quickly sketched out a sunrise and wrote Dawn in loopy cursive. I gave back the pen and showed him the sketch. "Not bad," he said and gave the wrapper to one of his team mates to put on the fence.

When the person came back he told us it was time to start. "I'll give you a thirty second head start," the male told me.

"I only need five," the male laughed again.  
"Okay five then, but you'll regret it," the starter started counting down from twenty to start the battle.

"Oi," I said getting the male's attention. "Tremble," I let out a demonic aura and started to run the second the guy had said go.

I reached the building by the time they called five seconds to be up. I found what I was looking for, two drain pipes about three feet away form each other, running up the wall. I used them, jumping from one to another, to climb the wall. I closed my eyes when I reached the top. If I couldn't see the height I wasn't scared of it. That's why I had spent roughly an hour memorizing the outside of the school.

There was an air duct that ran straight across the middle of the school, that's what I would use to get across. I knew that a Storm Rider could go faster by grinding on a pipe, so I figured that the male would most likely be using the same path I was. I had a counter measure for that, a good one. I heard him coming as I ran along the air duct. I was already past the first part of the E and I was on the gap between the first two lines. As he neared, I pretended to slip and, fell off the air duct. Well, not quite, I was dangling with both hands holding on. I listened for him too come closer. I swung my legs back and forth gaining power. I needed the perfect timing for this. At the speed he was moving at I would need to swing up in about three more seconds.

My plan was a success. When he was riding over me I swung up and kicked him off of the air duck, sending him falling. I swung my self up back onto the air duct and started running again. My eyes were still closed, but I knew exactly when I reached the end of the air duct. I took off my shoes so there wouldn't be much friction and grabbed the air duct. It was heading down the building now, and it was thinner too, I slid down in a spiral so I wouldn't notice I was falling. When I hit the ground I put my shoes on quickly and opened my eyes. I could see the emblem. I heard the male curse behind me. I ran quickly and effortlessly towards the fence, glad to be on solid ground again.

I got to the fence as the male landed on the ground. The emblem was too high for me to reach, so I kicked the fence and it fell neatly into my palm. The male was about ten feet away from me, his eyes wide.

"How, but, how did you?"

"Two years of gymnastics," I said blankly.

XXX

She fucking pulled it off! Just what the hell was she?

_She would be really good with ATs if she liked heights. _Akito said. _Will you let me meet her?_ Before I could answer him I was distracted by someone talking about the match.

"Did you see? The whole time she was on the roof she had her eyes closed! She must be an A class, but we've never seen her, she can't be new."

_How did she do it? _Akito wondered again.

_It doesn't matter now. There will be a bunch of fucking teams after her because of that ability. We need to warn her and if there is a chance I'll let you talk to her. _I replied.

_Now that I think about it, we don't know her name, and I don't think she knows ours. We should take this chance to introduce ourselves properly. _I shrugged.

_Let's go home, we'll talk to her tomorrow._

XXX

When I got home I tripped over a box. I took it inside and was surprised to see it was addressed to me. I took it to my room and read the note.

Dawn,

I hope Father got these to you safely. I don't know where you are right now but I guessed Father does. I know you wouldn't be so reckless as to not have anyone know where you are.

I didn't mean to upset you that night, and for what ever I did, I am truly sorry. Mother and I miss you very much, but weather you come back or not is up to you. I do wish you would at least call though.

Concerning the gift, I was planning to give it to you on our birthday, but after seeing you battle I couldn't resist giving it to you right away. I intended it to rid you of your fear of heights but again after seeing the battle I realized that you aren't scared any more. I am so happy that you faced your fear!

When I ride it feels like the sky is too far away, like I only have one wing. I thought that if we ride together, we could fly. I thought that you were my other wing. Come find me and we'll fly together.

Your Twin

Nagihiko

There was another page behind the letter. It was written like a poem.

As twins,

We share our minds

Our thoughts

Our ideas

Our sanity

As twins,

We share our hearts

Our happiness

Our sadness

Our anger

Our envy

Our hatred

Our love

As twins,

We share our appearance

Our hair

Our eyes

Our frown

Our smile

As twins,

We share our souls

For our souls bond us

For they allow our existence

For we, together,

Only have one soul

I bit my tongue until I could taste blood. I didn't want to cry, not for this. Nagi knew me way too well. The letter and the poem both had me looking around the room, wondering if this freedom was worth our separation.

Half out of curiosity, and half out of wanting to place another thought into my mind, I opened the box. Inside was a pair of ATs. 'I thought that if we ride together, we could fly.' So that was what he had meant. I sighed and put the lid back on the box. I put the box and the letter on top of my dresser and then got ready for bed. I would deal with this in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Why did her house still smell like fucking cinnamon? It was supposed to change!

_Maybe... _Akito trailed off.

_Maybe what? _I asked. The light wasn't on in her room or in any of the other rooms. Was she asleep? That was possible. It wasn't like she was staying up to see me every night or something.

_If she isn't here there isn't any reason to stay, is there? _Akito sighed. _I wanted to talk to her too._

_ Too fucking bad. _I jumped from the roof and headed west. I had already collected a bounty that would last me for a few weeks, so there was no reason to stay out.

_Agito._ Akito said suddenly. I could smell it too, the same cinnamon smell as her house. Before Akito could ask I was riding towards it.

She had ATs. She was at an old AT arena, riding around, trying to get the feel of her ATs. _Wow, she's doing great for her first time. She keeps her tricks in time with the rhythm too. She has great potential, let's teach her! _I then noticed that there was a portable radio in the middle of the arena. It was playing some rock song with a clear beat.

_ Hell no! We don't have time for shit like that._

_ You say that but you know I'm right. Her moves are so graceful, like she can really fly. _

"Am I really that interesting?" the girl said suddenly. She was standing a few feet away from the radio, hand on her hip and wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"You have ATs," I said before she could accuse me of being a stalker again. She looked down as if she forgot she was wearing them.

"My brother gave them to me, an early birthday present." She didn't talk with much enthusiasm, it was more like-

_Her birthday? Agito let me talk to her please!_

"So are you going to admit to stalking me?" she asked.

"I don't have fucking time to stalk you!"

"Oh it seems you do,"

"Stop trying to fucking flatter your self, any one in his right mind wouldn't fucking stalk a bitch like you,"

"But apparently you do, plenty of reasons, including the way my house smells," she grinned. I growled. She had caught that?

"You bitch; I'm only here because Akito begged me to come!"

"Akito?"

"Yeah he's- well its easier if he explains," I moved the eye-patch onto my right eye and allowed myself to be imprisoned in the cage of my mind. Akito took over.

XXX

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Akito and the one you've been talking to is Agito," he said. His face looked a lot more relaxed and he was smiling. All the anger and annoyance was gone completely. I remembered that he most likely didn't know my name.

"I'm Dawn," I was still a bit shocked from the change.

"You must be confused, its easy to understand really, if you listen." he told me. I nodded. "You remember Agito telling you he was the Fang King? Well a while back that used to be me, but after a while I couldn't stand what I was doing. Agito showed up then. He took my place as Fang King. We're like twins in the same body, just complete opposites."

I stared at him for a minute. "Um, did I sound crazy, because I'm not. Just think of it as two souls in one body."

"Didn't you just create a second personality from your inability to ride the Bloody Road?" I asked. Akito widened his eyes.

"I never thought of it like that, but I don't think its correct. It really is like we are different people." I shrugged at this.

"I guess I'll have to understand some things by seeing then with my own eyes." Akito smiled when I said this. I think he was happy I was giving him a chance. Why wouldn't I? I was more twisted, more inhuman than he was. For a second I was worried that he wouldn't accept me if he knew what I was. I pushed the thought out of my mind. Why should I care what he thought about me?

"You said you got the ATs as an early birthday present, when is your birthday?" he asked.

"Its in October," I said "So it was about six months early. He most likel got them a while ago but was waiting for my fear of heights to lessen."

"Did it?" Akito asked hopefully.

"A bit I guess, but I still had to close my eyes. That's a big disadvantage because if you don't know the area, your landing gets pretty messed up."

"Was that why you slid down the poll? So it wouldn't feel like you were falling?" I nodded. "And you left early to get to know the battlefield, that was good planning," he approved. "It's not fair to you."

"A lot of things are unfair but which one are you talking about?"

"Its not fair that you're scared of heights. You have the power to really fly, but that fear is holding you back," Akito was frowning. It looked like he really wanted me to be able to fly. With ATs, could I?

"If I could fly, do you think I would be free?" Akito tilted his head to the side. "Was that an odd thing to ask?"

"No, its just a lot of people ride ATs looking for something that can be done with their own power. They put their faith into their ATs and end up lost."

"If I wasn't already lost, I wouldn't be looking for my own path. I'll fly with my own power, and free my self by building my wings, one feather at a time."


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

Dawn and I had created an unwritten schedule. Every night I would go to her house to see if she was there. Usually she wasn't. She was always practicing on her ATs. The smell of her house still changed though. It was mostly fruits now. Strawberries, lemons, and apples where the most common. I still didn't know how she was doing that. Were they inscents, or candles?

After I knew what her house smelled like, I would go to the old arena where she liked to practice. Most of the time I switched to Akito. She seemed to like Akito a lot but there were times where she would ask for my opinion on a trick or some thing and Akito would have to switch over to me. Most times she didn't give me the chance to switch back.

"That was fucking horrible," I told her one night when she was practicing riding the wall. "You can only go that high?"

"You act like I can help it, I-"

"Scared of heights, I fucking know that. You won't get anywhere by saying that though. In a battle they won't wait for you to get to know you surroundings or go easy on you because you're scared-"

"I know that," she said frustrated.

"Then why are you giving me this 'I'm scared' shit?" she looked away from me. Her eyes were narrowed.

_I think you upset her. _Akito said. _Try to comfort her. Maybe if you know what started the fear you can get her too work through it._

_ Why the fuck would I do that?_

_ Fine then, if you won't I will! _I was about to switch over when I saw her studying the wall. She was moving her hand over it, lightly brushing the bricks with her fingers. It looked as if she was trying to memorize every crack. She moved to the ground next, doing the same thing she had with the wall. Without warning she jumped up to ride the wall again. She got up higher this time, almost twice the height she was riding earlier.

_ She has her eyes closed _Akito pointed out. _She is a strong girl, what happened to scare her so much? _I heard something jingle. I noticed something like a chain hanging from her skirt.

"How the fuck did you get all those emblems?" I asked when she landed.

"Teams kept challenging me, mostly when I headed out to practice or when I'm coming home. I make them bet their emblems so that they won't be able to bother me again," she shrugged.

"What have you been betting? Don't tell me it's that fucking bubble gum wrapper," she giggled at this. Her voice sounded like bells when she did.

"No, they're calling me some wired name, Shadow, I think so I bet my real name. I can't really bet anything else I don't have an emblem and I don't want one,"

_ I can understand that we don't have an emblem either. _

"How can you fucking battle when you can't even ride the wall?"

"Well, most are just all out fighting, but I've been in a few speed races. Most of these F class guys are really weak," That's why they're fucking F class.

"Practice your wall riding some more, Akito wants you to come with us to watch an A class match."

"If I want to get better I need to know what the people at the top are like. That way I'll know if I can face them or not," she said, she closed her eyes and jumped again. She got higher this time.

_All she needs to know is her surroundings and then she can do anything. I bet she could already face C class. All she lacks is experience and she's gaining that fast. Hey, Agito, have you considered asking Dawn to be our partner?_

_ Fuck no, why would we need her?_

_ Well, she is learning fast and she has decent fighting skills-_

_ Get to the point._

_ You don't enjoy her company? Because I've noticed you're a lot nicer to her than to other people._

_ Nicer?_

_ I'm referring to the fact that you haven't killed her yet and I don't think you will, I think you might like her._

_ Who the hell would like that fucking bitch?_

_ So you haven't noticed it yet. Oh well, tell me when you do._

_ There's nothing to fu-_

"Agito?" Dawn said suddenly. "Is something wrong?" She was about four inches away from my face. She smelled like Strawberries and cream, exactly what her house had smelled like earlier. I noticed that her hair really was the color of blood and her eyes were dark blue and deep. As deep as the ocean, a powerful ocean that would drag you down to it's depths and never let you see sunlight again.

"Nothing, its nothing," I muttered. _Damn you Akito!_

**Hi everyone! Um, I'm putting this here because I don't know how to put up a line or anything. I'm really new to Fanfiction so please bear with me! **

** I'm really happy to be able to post my fanfics where people can read them and comment on them! Most of my friends don't read manga so they don't know where I'm getting my material from and I think that takes away from the experience. Also they know me so they tend not to be cruel when they review. The best I get is an "It's good keep writing." I'm not satisfied with that. Its like starving and only being able to drink a glass of milk! So please review and be as cruel as you want, I want to be able to do everything in my power to make my writing better.**

** Oh, by the way, I know I'm long winded, it runs in the family.**

** Right now I'm on summer break and able to update as much as I want. I know my chapters are getting shorter but every time I get done with an event in the story I just can't wait to upload it. Its good I don't want to keep you guys waiting, right? **

** Any way I really hope you enjoy this story because I know how a good fanfic just makes your heart beat (doki doki!). **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mind telling me where you have been?" Father said when I got home. It was around three in the morning.

"At an old AT arena," I told him. There was no reason to hide the truth from him.

"Why would you be there?"

"Nagi sent me ATs saying it was an early birthday present and I've been going there to practice."

"You are spending too much time alone,"

"I'm not alone, a boy named Agito has been helping me," Father raised his eyebrow at this, and then sighed.

"Don't do anything you would regret and as far as riding ATs the first time you disobey me because of them, you won't see them for a month," I nodded once. "Come see what I got you, I think you'll like it," I followed Father in to the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was a box on the table. "Open it," I obeyed.

When I reached my hand in I felt something cut my flesh. I jerked my hand away. "It's a kitten," I said.

"I heard that you liked cats and with me being so busy I thought she would keep you company. I already set every thing up all you need to do is name her so I can get the collar," I nodded still staring at the little orange furball.

"Ling Ling," I said "That's her name,"

XXX

The first thing I noticed about Dawn's house was that it didn't smell like anything tonight. _Her light is on._ Akito said. I landed on the balcony and heard her. She was screaming at some one. _I bet she learned half those words from you. _I rolled my eyes and tapped on the glass.

"Ling Ling, stop, no not there! Ow!"

_Just what is going on in there? _Akito asked worried. I tapped on the glass again, a bit harder this time. Dawn opened the curtain and then unlocked the door and opened it. She had just turned around when something orange flew towards her. She put her hands up in defense and caught it. She immediately let it go dropping it on her bed.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked.

"That's Ling Ling, my cat. Father got it for me because he didn't want me to be alone all the time." She smiled. I saw that she was covered in little scratches. They were all over her hands and arms and there were a few on her face.

"What did you do to piss it off?"

"I didn't do anything, apparently all of my pillows belong to her now, I just tried to slide her over a bit and she freaked. Now every time I get within five feet of the bed she tries to kill me,"

"You've got around thirty emblems and you're losing to a fucking kitten?"

"Damn thing needs it's claws clipped," she muttered

She rolled her eyes and walked out on to the balcony. She closed the curtain behind her and locked the glass door. "Where the fuck are you going?" I demanded when she climbed on a plastic chair and then onto the roof.

"You noticed didn't you? My house didn't smell sweet today. I was too busy fighting Ling Ling."

"Then why are you on the fucking roof?"

"Because if I went through my room Ling Ling would turn into a fur ball missal again," her voice was getting quieter. I jumped from the balcony and rounded the house too see her slide down a water drain. "Want to see how I do it?" she asked when she landed. She didn't wait for an answer. She just walked around to the front door and let it open for me to follow.

_This is exciting._ Akito said when I walked in through the front door. The first thing I noticed were the pictures, the rooms we passed was filled with them. "My father is addicted to cameras, these are just the shots he likes best, most of them are in photo albums," she said when she saw me looking at them. One in particular caught my eye. It was a bit bigger than the others. The back round was a large mansion on a sunny day. There were five people in the picture; a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white sun dress, a man with short blood red hair like Dawn's, two children about the same height, one by one girl, with long blood red hair that shined gold in some places and a little girl about three with blond hair that fell lightly on her shoulders.

She led me to the kitchen and motioned for me to sit down. She disappeared for a second and reappeared with a big book in her hands. She set it in front of me. "Pick one," she said and then proceeded to make tea.

_Akito what the hell do I do? _

_ Well why don't you start by picking a recipe? _He laughed. I opened the book and flipped through the pages. There were little notes on each page. They were tips about making the sweet. _So she makes them. That was a bit unexpected, _Akito commented.

Dawn came back with the tea and asked me if I had chosen anything yet. I flipped the book over and showed her the one that had caught my eye.

"Ah, a strawberry tart," she said glancing at the recipe. She went back to the kitchen's work space and started pulling stuff out.

"Those cinnamon cookies, you made those?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was nervous about the battle that night so I ended p making too many, that's why the house smelled like cinnamon two days in a row. I've been working with fruits recently as you've most likely noticed."

We stayed silent the rest of the time she cooked. When she was done she had created an exact copy of the recipe's picture. _Amazing, it smells like strawberries and cream. Do you think she was practicing those other days?_

_ How the hell would I know?_

XXX

We didn't talk much but the silence was comfortable. I was glad that he seemed to like the tart. I wondered if he wanted to ask me as many questions as I wanted to ask him. There were so many things that I didn't know about him, but it just didn't seem right to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dawn, please come here for a minute, I have something to tell you," Father called. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch across from him. "I know you'll take this hard no matter how I tell you so I have decided to tell you directly," Father was speaking formally with me. That wasn't a good sign. "your grandmother Mari, has passed," he looked down as he said it.

"Mari Obaa-chan? How did she pass?" He looked taken aback at my tone. It was curious, not distraught or in pain.

"She passed in her sleep, the funeral will be held in a few days, we will be attending,"

"Yes, I would like to attend," I got up and started to leave.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Too the store, I feel like cooking," Father look relieved after I said this.

When I was little I was a big cry baby. When something really upset me Mother took me to Mari Obaa-chan. She was Mother's mother. Obaa-chan owned a little bakery and bakes the best sweets. One bite would stop my tears instantly. She was the one who taught me how to bake. She once asked me why I wanted to learn and I told her "Because its fun and Obaa-chan smiles when she teaches me!"

"Each sweet I make is so the person who eats it can smile," she said. Too her sweets were made only to make people smile. I once called them Eatable Happiness.

"Too make people smile you must first smile your self. Sweets made with a frown will only taste bitter,"

"Don't try to copy others, add your own style and always be your self, it will help you smile,"

"You have to practice. Nothing comes out good the first time,"

She always let me be myself. I could cry or be angry, or just smile until my jaw hurt. When I was little I could understand how mother was so kind, being raised in such a caring environment. Now that I think back, I think that's why she reacted the way she did. Mother just wasn't used to tragedy.

I was immersed within the funeral preparations so I didn't have time to ride my ATs. I was asleep by nine each night so I didn't know if Agito was visiting or not. I figured that he was. The scent of the house was changing by the hour from all of my baking. I didn't shed real tears anymore. The sweets were replacements for my tears. Baking made me feel a lot better. It reminded me of all the good times I spent with Mari Obaa-chan, and all the things she taught me.

The funeral was that Sunday. For April it was unseasonably cold that day. I got many stares from the people that attended. I think it was because of what I was wearing. It was a dress I liked, black with long sleeves that spread out after two thirds of my arm. The top of it was a turtle neck and the skirt was short but spread out like the sleeves. With it I was wearing stockings that stopped one inch before the hem of the skirt, strappy two inch wedges, a silver heart shaped locket that hung on a long silver chain around my neck and earrings that were the shape of a piece of cake. I had slept with braids in my hair so it was wavy and I had used hair ties with plastic strawberries on them to make two pony tails and let the back hang down. Besides a clear lip gloss I had on no makeup.

"Does she think that she's going to find a boyfriend at a funeral?" I heard someone whisper.

"What's with those childish hair bows? Strawberries and cake earrings, this is a funeral,"

Obaa-chan would have wanted me to wear what I liked. She wouldn't want me to change who I was so I could look acceptable in others eyes. Besides, these people were so shallow that they didn't notice that I had picked everything specifically for today. Obaa-chan was a Patisserie, and she grew strawberries in the back of her bakery. I wanted her too see her favorite fruit and smile. I wanted her to know that I was still fearless, and that she could leave me without any worries.

"Are you going to put that in the casket with Mari?" A man asked me. He had noticed the piece of paper in my hand. It was wrinkled because I had been folding it and refolding it while waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Yes," I told him. He had short blonde hair that looked yellow and light blue eyes.

"May I ask what it is?" He was polite.

"It's a recipe, one that I've memorized. It was the first one that I added a bit of myself to, sorry if you can't understand that."

"I can understand. Would you be Mari's granddaughter? Jewel?"

"Yes I'm Mari Obaa-chan's granddaughter but my name was legally changed to Dawn a few years ago. Would you be Henry Lucas?"

"Yes, I am." He answered. The ceremony started then.

Many people who had been dry eyed started to cry as speeches were given. I Just stared at the speaker, listening, a stone cold look on my face that sometime blanked out, obscured by memories. When it was time to put things into the casket, I was last. People had put many things in it. Wine, strawberries (I was so glad to see that), a whisk, and flowers, endless flowers. I folded the paper into her hand and looked at her face. She looked the same as mother only her blonde hair was lighter with white streaks and wrinkles from her constant smile. She was peaceful and I smiled knowing she was at peace.

A few people came back to our house to talk and share memories. Henry Lucas was included along with two of my aunts and their children. I wasn't sorry to say I wasn't a fan of my aunts, they may have been Mari Obaa-chan's daughters, but they were the kind who gossiped and made sly remarks.

"Oh, just why did she wear that awful dress? What does she think that reflects about her parenting?" One muttered to the other as I served them tea and cake.

"Oh, she must have had decent training, she isn't making any mistakes now." The other said.

"But did you _see _her? She didn't cry at all, and when she was by the casket she smiled!"

"Aunt Margaret," I said as I stood. "If you would like to say something to me, please feel free to say it," instead of whispering behind my back like a cowering ninny.

"Ah, well," I glanced at Henry Lucas. He sipped his tea and then turned his attention to us looking slightly amused. Did he get what I was trying to do? "Some of us thought your choice of clothes were inappropriate for a funeral," she said timidly.

"I assure you, I choose my attire with extreme care," she didn't looked convinced.

"I think Margaret would like to know why you choose your attire," Henry Lucas said suddenly.

"So she could be at peace,"

"How? How would she be at piece knowing that is what you have chosen to wear to a funeral?" It was my other aunt who had spoken, aunt Thyme. She showed more emotion than Margaret. Margaret had cried during the funeral but Thyme still had red eyes and you could see fresh tears were about to drop.

"I am truly sorry if I have upset you or offended you in any way," I said for her. I didn't wan her to cry. "When I was choosing what to wear, I remembered Mari Obaa-chan saying to always be myself, to not be afraid of what others think and to never change so that I am acceptable in someone else's eyes and not my own," I took a deep breath, I was surprised to find it shuttered. "The hair bows and earrings may seem childish to you bt I'm sure if you take another look you can understand why I wore them."

"Her garden." Thyme whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes,"

"Then why did you smile at the casket?" Margaret demanded. I guessed she was upset about loosing a gossiping topic.

"Because I was happy. Why else would someone smile?" I turned around. "Now if you will excuse me, there is something I must attend too,"

"You don't smile at a funeral!" Margaret said standing up. "Can't you shed tears?"

"As a matter of fact, I cant," I answered and then left.

XXX

_Aren't we a little early? _Akito asked me as I landed on Dawn's roof. Her light was on so we could talk to her today.

_You're the one who's begging to see her._

_ Well she hasn't talked to us for five whole-_

_ You're freaking because you haven't seen her for a few fucking days and you said I liked her? She probably got board with us, that's how girls are._

_ Dawn's not like that and you know it! Who's the one that's been coming here even though we can't see her? _

_ I'm only coming here for the scent and you know it!_

_ Dawn's baking different sweets to create the scent! There's no more mystery so you have no more reason to come unless you like her!_

_ The scent changes daily bastered! _

_ She knows that you come because of the scent so she would have stopped baking if she didn't want to see us any more!_

_ She baked before she-_

"Ling Ling!" I heard Dawn say. "Did you miss me? Ow! You know I've been busy," I heard bed springs groan. "Ling Ling, Ling Ling, Ling Ling," I heard her say. I jumped down on to the balcony to see that her curtain was open. She was laying on the bed, her face pressed into Ling Ling's fur. "Why don't those people get it? How can they call themselves Mari Obaa-chan's daughters."

_That's some dress she's wearing. Did she go out in that? _Akito asked. I looked at what she was wearing for the first time. A black dress that was fucking short. Acting like I ignored Akito, I tapped on the glass. She jumped a bit and looked at me. She immediately got up and opened the door.

"What the fuck were you trying to do? Runaway?" I asked her.

"Oh, no, it's just," she paused looking up as if trying to find what to say next.

"Just what?"

"Well my grandmother died and they threw me into the plans for the funeral and she was the one who taught me how to bake so in all my spare time I've been baking to comfort myself and well its really tiring so I've been going to sleep early and then the funeral was today and I was getting funny looks and I really just wanted them to understand but they were so shallow minded-"

"Okay I get it" I said just to shut her up. _So her grandmother died, that's sad. _"You've got Akito nearly crying with that story," I told her. She looked surprised.

"There isn't any reason to cry after the funeral. After the funeral you're supposed to move on and keep that person in your thoughts," she said blankly. She was strong, and by the sound of it she was really close to her grandmother. I looked at her dress again.

"You wore _that _to a funeral?" I asked. She looked at her dress and rolled her eyes.

"Shut," she glared at me "The fuck up,"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" I asked outraged that she would talk to me like that. She just turned around and went to her closet. She opened it and pulled out her ATs. She put them on and wrote something on a sticky pad. She left the note on the curtain, which she closed after she came out onto the balcony. She locked the door and then climbed on to the roof, using that same plastic chair as a step.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"Too fly," she said as she closed her eyes and jumped off the roof.

** Yes I know there isn't a lot to do with ATs or any AgitoXDawn moments but there is a reason for this chapter I promise! Also I did a sketch of what the dress should look like, but I suck at drawing so I'll try to find one on photobucket or something. Email me if you want to see the drawing. Its my username no capital letters.**

**Oh and also I'm seeing a lot of disclaimers for the animes and tuff so I'll say here that I do not own Air Treck or any other anime this fanfic may resemble.**

**I'm trying to put at least 1,000 words on every chapter so it will satisfy the reader's hunger but I may go under some times. **

**I really hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Agito had followed me to the old arena. We were standing on the jump. It was a legal contest that was very popular. You jumped from a really high place and did tricks in the air grinding on the walls or anything else they put there for you. Jumping would be my first step to flying.

"What exactly happens when you freak out because of heights?" Agito asked looking down ant the jump course.

"I see things," I said trying to keep my tone light.

"Hallucinations? That's it?"

"Well I wouldn't call them hallucinations, they're really memories, ones I'd rather forget. I call them flashes," I said sitting down on the edge of the jump. I was looking down trying to memorize the course. Push come to shove I would do the whole thing with my eyes closed.

"There's something in your perfect little life that you would want to for get?"

"What's with all the damn queries?" I said coldly. I had to evade them, I couldn't tell him about this. I didn't want his eyes to change from their fierce look to one mixed with pity. Even Nagi couldn't help it. I hated that look and if he didn't know about anything he couldn't pity me for it.

"I just didn't want to be caught by surprise if you fucking freaked,"

"No one said you had to follow me,"

"Akito wouldn't let me sleep if I didn't,"

"Dragging another person in to a two person fight makes you a coward," I hissed. Before he could yell at me I jumped, I didn't prepare, I didn't think, I didn't even close my eyes.

Before I could calculate what I was doing I was grinding on the poles and flipping in the air, like it was second nature. Seconds later I landed on my feet. Agito had followed me.

"Are you going to fucking freak?" he demanded, still mad about my insult. I shook my head.

"I don't have a headache, which is usually how it starts,"

"Akito is begging me to switch over so I'll forgive you this time but if you call me a coward again I won't show any mercy, even if you're a girl," he said and then switched the eye patch.

"Dawn are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, in fact, I want to try again," I headed towards the top of the jump again.

"I think you should wait a while before you jump again. What if it was a fluke and you get flashes?"

"I have a headache for about an hour before I get flashes. They don't start instantly unless something really shocks me."

"You can get flashes by something other than heights?" I stopped walking.

"I won't talk about this subject any more because I don't like it. Let's talk about something else," Agito looked taken aback by this. I knew my words were cold but I couldn't have him treating me like a sick little child, like anything would upset me and cause the flashes.

"If you answer one more question, then I won't ask any more," he said.

"Depends on the question,"

"Why won't you answer the other questions about the flashes?" I was silent for a few minutes. "If you won't answer then I'll keep asking you the other questions," he threatened.

"I'll answer, I'm just thinking about how to." I sighed and then came up with an idea. "let's pretend I said over twenty different things caused the flashes, what would you do?"

"Make sure you would never come in contact with those things,"

"Exactly. Even the people closest to me don't know my limit when it comes to the flashes so they over protect me and treat me carefully. They edit what they say to me and never try to let me come face to face with a problem. The worst thing they do is pity me. I can't stand that look."

"Is there nothing you can do to make the flashes go away? Couldn't you go to a doctor of something?"

"I said I would answer one question but no, I don't want to go to a doctor. I know how it's triggered and how to get through it, that's all I need." I turned to climb the rest of the steps. I heard Akito follow a few seconds later.

I had to close my eyes on the next few jumps. I figured the first one had been a fluke due to my anger.

"Your moves are getting more graceful," Akito told me. "Your first one was sloppy though, you acted with pure reflexes then,"

After a few more jumps I just sat down and talked to Akito. We didn't really have a subject. We just said what ever popped into our minds. Eventually I had asked what the two souls on one body thing was like.

"It's a bit hard to describe, its like there's this dark place, right, and sometimes there's cages, like when we're trying to suppress the other from gaining control over the body and other times its just plain dark. We can see each other there, and talk and even take naps and stuff like that,"

"I've never heard of anything like it,"

"Why would you?"

"I'm a bit more informed than other people," I laughed.

XXX

He made her laugh. And He could talk to her normally like he was any other person in the world. Why would she want to be with the person that rode the Bloody Road? She needed a peaceful life, one where she wouldn't have to worry about weather she would be attacked if she rounded the next corner. If she was with me, she couldn't have that, so why was she still talking to me? Why was she following me when I hunted? I wasn't what she needed, so why was she with me?

XXX

Watching Agito ride was like watching a scary movie. I had seen him the first time by pure accident. I had been riding around when I heard the screams. I watched as he left marks on each member of the team he brought down. When he saw me he asked me if I was scared. There was no way I would be scared, I had seen worse things than a few scratches left by some hooks. I had asked him why he left the marks.

"Riders ride over a place many times as a way of marking territory or where they practiced a trick. These guys are nothing but a living monument to my ride now." He said. "Does that bother you?" he grinned. I bet he would have loved to see me disturbed.

"It's what you do, why should I have a say in it?" I smiled.

"What are you doing?" Father asked when he saw my AT stuff on the table.

"I'm putting in a pad that will lessen the shock when I land." I said.

"Mind if I watch?" he asked. I didn't know why he wanted to watch me put in a part but if he wanted too.

"It'll only take a second," I told him. He nodded and motioned for me to go on. I added the part and put the AT back together in about a minute.

"Do you like ATs?" Father asked. I shrugged. "A company I know was looking for a new worker to help with repairing ATs. You would be in the mainstream of the AT world and learn a lot more about it."

"What is it called?"

"Tool Toul To,"

** I'm a bit stuck on how to continue, but I'll do my best! I hope you liked the chapter, please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Wait, why are we going home? We haven't stopped by Dawn's house yet._ Akito said.

_Too tired,_ I lied.

_Fine switch over and I'll go._

_ You can't ride ATs._

_ I'll walk then. _I sighed at this. Why was he like this?

_Akito, why does she even talk to us?_ I asked.

_Because we're her friends, friends talk to each other. _He answered simply.

_Friendships also benefit from one another and she's not getting a damn thing form us! _Akito stayed silent for a minute.

_Is this about the tuner the other kings have been telling you to get?_

_ What the fuck? _Shit. _Why the fuck would I worry about that?_

_ I told you, even if you haven't realized it your self, you like Dawn. You wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea by having a tuner._

_ Why the fuck would she even care? She doesn't even have a fucking reason to hang around us._

_ Maybe she is gaining something._

_ What the fuck in her perfect little life would she be gaining from us?_

_ Well, maybe it's our company. Think about it. Have you ever seen any sign that she has any friends her own age or that she goes out, besides giving out the sweets? _I didn't have an answer for that. It really never looked like she did anything besides bake and ride ATs. Why didn't Akito get it? It wasn't good for her to hang around us; she would just get board and leave.

_Why are we still going home? _Akito asked. He thought he won the fight.

_ I told you, I'm tired._ Tired of thinking of how perfect she was.

_Why can't we go see Dawn?_ Akito demanded.

_It's only been three days and you're already whining? It's not like she needs us or something._

_ Shut up, you're just scared to see her cause you're getting a tuner tomorrow! Suck it up and just tell her that you love her and that no tuner could ever get between you!_

_ Where the fuck did that come from?_

_ You're right; you have to admit to your self that you like her before you think of telling her that you love her._

_ On what fucking planet have you been for the past month? I don't fucking-_

_ You can't say it. _Akito grinned after a few seconds. _You can't say you don't love her._

_ Shut the fuck up. _Damn it, what was happening?

_If you love her, why are you staying away form her?_

_ I told you, it's not like she needs us. _

_ Oh, you're insecure about how she feels and you don't think you're good enough to be by her side. _Akito paused for a second. _I can see how you would think that. She read the manual in about a minute, won a match with out ATs, has about a hundred emblems now and can cook. That's very intimidating. _

_ See she doesn't need-_

_ Dawn has her flaws too though. The thing with the heights, there must have been something to cause that. And there are the flashes. What exactly is there that she doesn't want to remember? Dawn isn't perfect Agito, you don't need to be scared._

_ Who the fuck is scared? She'd be happier with out us and even if she wants to be with us now she might get tired of us later._

_ Us us us, we're talking about you! Dawn talks to you twice as much as she talks to me and she shows more emotion when you're there! She is herself around you! You're just too blind from self pity to see it!_

_ I don't fucking pity! I'm doing what's best for her!_

_ You're doing what you assume is best for her! Don't you think she should have a say in this?_

_ So how the fuck am I going to say that? Dawn, I'm in love with you but I don't want to be around you because it could possibly put you in danger, what do you want to do? Like fuck I could say that to her face. SHUT THE FUCK UP! _Akito was laughing at me. He was fucking laughing at me!

_Sorry, it's just I didn't think you would admit you liked her so soon. That was too funny! _

_ So you think this is just a fucking game? If we didn't stay in the same body I would kick your ass!_

_ No, it's not a game,_ he said finally having stopped laughing.

_So what the fuck do I do?_

_ Have you ever thought of making her fall in love with you?_

XXX

Tool Toul To was located in the middle of town, It was a nonprofit organization to assist the kings and those unfortunate enough to not have the money to buy parts, at least that's what the intro said. I still had no idea what I was supposed to do.

There were three girls that I would work with, Kelly, the name said everything, Milly, Dark brown hair and always had something to do, and Midori, her favorite color was green.

"It's not much," Kelly said.

"You're just filling in because we don't have anyone else free," Milly said, her nose nearly touching the page of a book she was reading.

"Yeah, but what am I doing?"

"Um, well, tuning," Kelly said reluctantly.

"Tuning?"

"Tuning is synchronizing a king with his regalia. To tune a tuner must listen to a person's biorhythm. To do this the tuner must have knowledge of how ATs work and have extremely good hearing. Also a tuner may only tune one person-"

"We don't have anyone left so that's why we need you," Kelly piped up.

"-because it is said that a tuner and a king share a bond greater than friendship, loyalty, and even lovers," Melly said.

"So you want me to tune a king," I said not really caring. "How do I tune?" I asked. Kelly looked overjoyed.

"Okay change into this first!" she said dragging me behind one of those paper walls, that you saw in old movies, to change.

XXX

"I'm glad you agreed to this. Tuning will increase your power greatly," Spitfire told me.

"I'm only doing this because I want you guys to shut up. I'm more powerful than most of the kings, I don't need a fucking tuner." I told him. How the fuck was I going to explain this to Dawn?

"Wait, where do you think you're touching?" I heard someone say. They were projecting their voice without really yelling.

"They said that your tuner would be new, I guess that's her."

"So I'm stuck with someone that doesn't know what the fuck their doing." I said as we entered the main room. I saw Kelly try to pull some one out from behind the screen.

"It's see through!" the girl protested. Why the fuck did her voice sound so familiar? Oh, please God, don't do something stupid!

"Fine, it's not like we're tuning now any way," Kelly said handing the girl a large towel. When she came out I didn't know whether to curse god or thank him.

"You're tuning the Fang King," Kelly told her. She nodded and looked at me.

"Well it could have been someone I didn't know," she said sounding a bit relived.

"So you would have tuned anyone as long as they had asked you?" I asked her.

"Father told me to come here, so I didn't have a choice in the matter, but at least it's you." She said.

"I heard some rumors that said a newbie was hanging around you Agito," Spitfire said.

"She can't be classified as a newbie any more. She's only been riding for a month but she has at least a hundred emblems. Dawn wouldn't have a problem fighting in A class, well one problem,"

"A class is the balloon right? Yes that would be a problem for me," she was speaking like she was deep in thought.

"What would the problem-"

"Okay time to start tuning, so Spitfire, out, now!" Midori said, pushing Spitfire out.

"You sure you're okay with this Dawn?" I asked.

"You saw me jump in the dress I wore to the funeral right? There really isn't much to see after you've seen that," she shrugged. It looked like she was being too damn modest from the way that towel clung to her.

XXX

It was hard to keep my breathing steady but somehow I did. He was lying on my chest! He was lying on my chest when I was wearing a see through, skin tight, fabric specially made for tuning! At least he was kind enough to close his eye when I dropped the towel.

"Mind telling me what I'm laying on?" he asked. The nerve!

"Don't ask things you don't want to know," I said. Crap, was I blushing?

"Okay we're going to start things up now, better get comfy, tuning can last up to three days!" Kelly said happily. No one seemed to want to tell me anything today.

When everything was ready, I listened to Agito's heart beat and them focused on the sound of his blood flowing. I focused on his muscles and then his nerves. After what seemed like ages I started to listen to what seemed like his mind. I could separate him from Akito, but there was something else there, something more violent. I opened my eyes and gave the computer on my left the commands for tuning the Fang regalia. I closed my eyes again and found the "Third Person". I tried to get him to come out. Didn't he want to see the light? When I couldn't get him to come, I gave up and opened my eyes again. "Done," I said. The girl's eye's widened.

"Wow, how long was that?" Melly asked.

"About ten minutes," Kelly answered.

"No way! On her first time?" Midori said.

"Okay you can get dressed now!" Melly called. Agito lifted his head off my chest and faced me. I felt my face get hot.

"How was it?" he asked quietly.

"I finished in five minutes," I said, slipping out from under him.

XXX

_What the hell did she mean by that?_

_ She might be interested in you. That's good; she's your tuner so you can't push her away now!_ Akito said happily.

_It's more embarrassing now that I looked at her._

_ You looked? _Akito asked out raged.

_She knows every detail of my body and them some!_

_ But Dawn is a girl! And by some of your thoughts, a very…well developed one._

_ Shut up._

XXX

Agito and I didn't talk about our tuning session. Apparently that kind of behavior was only acceptable when in Tool Toul To. Not that I minded, it wasn't a subject that I really wanted to talk about. I mean, I knew I had a fairly decent body but because of Mother there wasn't a tailor in the world, male or female, that didn't know my three sizes. You would think I would be a little less shy, but no, I just had to blush like a silly little school girl! I was so glad when he didn't get the wrong idea by what I had said at the end. I was going to say _I finished in five minutes because I found someone else beside you and Akito in your body._ But he was looking dead at me and I freaked and ran! I am so stupid!

I just had to get some air. Thinking about this was going to make me skittish. I traded my T-shirt for a black camisole and kept my capri's. I put on my ATs and opened the balcony door. It was still too early for Agito to be out. The sun was setting and the May heat still clung to the air. I closed the door and jumped down from the balcony, not bothering to close my eyes for such a short distance. I was getting better with heights, mostly because of Agito's constant nagging when I couldn't do a trick because my eyes were closed. "Then keep them fucking open!" he would say.

I took a course I rode often. I was familiar with it and it was mostly shaded. Down the second ally, about a mile into the course, I was stopped by a dog. It was growling at me and barking loudly. I was surprised because I knew the dog. "Shhh, Lily, it's just me." Wait, if Lily was here then so was- I rode away as fast as I could, the headache already forming. I was caught after I had climbed on to the top of a building. He had one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered my name.

"Nagihiko," I said back.

"I'm so happy, we can fly together now!" he said. The bond between us was forming again, just by knowing he was there.

"No," I could feel him frown at my reply.

"Why not? You're not scared of the sky anymore, besides, we're twins!" he finished happily. Then he started to repeat the poem he had sent me. I wished for the first time since I was five that I could cry.

XXX

_Who do you think that is?_ Akito asked. He was looking at the guy that had his arms around Dawn. He was whispering something into her ear. I'd never seen her disturbed before. She was gripping the guy's arm so hard her nails were bypassing the skin and drawing blood. She started to whisper something along with the guy, and then her eyes got wide from either fear of disbelief.

"No," she screeched. Her voice made me flinch. I had never heard her raise it before and now I knew why, it was terrifying. _To think just her voice could make you flinch._

"I have my own wings, so let me fly!" she yelled. She was struggling to get away form the boy. When he only held her hand, her back started too glow and she grew wings.

"What the fuck?" I muttered. She had grown real wings, white with fluffy feathers; they spread out about four feet on each side. _An angel._ Agito whispered. She didn't look like an angel; you could see something behind her face that took away the glow an angle should have.

I felt the wind as she moved her wings. The boy let go of her hand and called her name. She disappeared into the clouds but the boy followed as if he knew where she was going. I followed the boy. I was surprised that I could keep up. Dawn's tuning really had brought me more power.

XXX

Before I knew it I was over a river. That was the perfect place. Nagihiko couldn't follow me into the water. I heard my name. I turned around to see a bridge was behind me and Nagihiko was on it. I hadn't flown as fast as I thought I had.

"Dawn, we are twins. We share the same soul. Our freedom is only with each other," he said breathing heavily. He wasn't going to let me go without a fight.

"No, that look you give me, the one I see when my blood is spilt, the one I ran from that night, it isn't freedom, its just a cage," The pity in his eyes, it showed that we weren't equal, like twins should be.

"You're walking into a cage by leaving! Those bloody wings aren't taking you to freedom!"

"I know. I've been bitten and dragged in to the deepest and darkest part of the ocean." Where I will remain for as long as I can.

"Just because you can breath-"

"No, although it may be tainted red, I can see the sky from there. In the cage you built for me, there was only darkness. It felt like the bars were touching my skin and doing everything to crush me. In this new cage, I can't even see the bars. If I can't see the bars, is it really a cage?" I could feel the retaliation coming. This would hurt, I had used a lot of power, but it was worth it. If I could make Nagihiko understand, it was worth my heart being ripped out, again.

"Jewel, we are twins, we belong to each other," My eyes widened in horror. To think Nagihiko would say that, the one thing that could rip me to shreds.

"I'm not a jewel! You can't own me and keep me in an iron case forever!" I yelled at him. "That's why I'm not Jewel any more," I whispered. If I wasn't jewel, I wasn't the other half of Naighiko. I had made myself whole, I had created another soul one of my own, because I was Dawn.

XXX

It looked like blood had exploded from her, but it was just spraying from the gashes that had suddenly appeared. _What happened?_ Akito yelled. He was worried for her. I couldn't blame him, with the amount of blood she was loosing. I was strangely calm for some reason, like I knew that nothing would kill her.

"No matter how blood stained my wings are I will still be able to fly," she said. Then her wings disappeared and she fell into the river. I watched to see if the boy would go after her but he just turned around and started to walk away. "What the fuck, all this and he won't go after her?" I growled.

I jumped down from the top of the building I had been watching from, and took off my ATs. I dove in after her. She had almost touched the bottom when I found her. The current didn't seem to have any effect on her and when I touched her I couldn't feel it either. She was incredibly light as well, I had look down to make sure she was still in my arms. When I finally got her out of the water, I saw that she was breathing normally, like she was taking a nap. Also besides for the rips on her clothes, there was no sign of the gashes. _Her clothes are dry._ Akito said. They were.

"What the fuck do we do now?" I asked him.

**Okay, this chapter was why it was rated T. I did my best to keep my imagination to a minimum during those parts. I've stayed up for about 18 hrs so I want to sleep now, that means I don't have any of the next chapter written but I know what I want to happen. I did my best on some of the internal fights between Agito and Akito. I don't know where to fit this in the story so I'll say it here. Akito pushed Agito to realize his feelings because he loves (not like that) Dawn and has accepted her as a sister. Also her becoming his tuner is what really stopped him from pushing her away, he is waiting and hoping that she will fall for him and save him the trouble of confessing. Okay that's all I'm giving away! Next chapter will be a real tear jerker, but first review and let me sleep for about 12 hours cause I need it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

I was very warm when I woke up. I was also unable to move. I was lying on my stomach. That was weird; I always went to sleep on my back. Wait, was the bed moving? I looked up, I was laying on Agito. There was a quilt over us and our legs were tangled together.

"So you're finally up?" he asked. I buried my face into his chest again. Crap, I was sure I had fallen into the river. Why was I here? I tried to move so I wasn't on top of him.

"Hold on I'll do it, you move a lot in your sleep so we're pretty tangled up." What in the world happened last night? He grabbed my waist and pulled me up; freeing me from the quilt he had put over me in one quick movement. He sat up and leaned back into the corner of the couch and put me in his lap so I was lying back on his chest. He had his arms around the exact middle of my waist.

"Um, Agito what's with this-?"

"So you won't get away. You think after last night I wouldn't want some answers?" Crap. I looked down. My capris were still on but I had on a different shirt. "Akito's idea, your shirt was pretty fucked up after all that blood," Agito said quickly. I checked and I still had the camisole on under the shirt.

I looked around. We were in a small room. There was a coffee table, the couch we were sitting on and a TV. You could see a door way that led to the kitchen.

"It's my apartment," he said after he saw me looking around. He sounded impatient. I couldn't blame him. "You're stalling," he accused. I sighed. "I'm not going to pity you, after what I saw, I think you could take anything the world threw at you,"

"I'm only human," I said quietly. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Let's start with who that guy was."

"My brother," I shook my head. "My twin, Nagihiko," Agito nodded. He was being careful on this subject. Was it because of Akito or was he worrying about flashes? Flashes, I should have gotten them by now, the headache had started, why did it stop?

"You have fucking wings," Agito said suddenly.

"I need to tell you the whole story, don't I?"

"Akito is about to fucking die from worrying," he whispered. I sighed.

XXX

She looked so fucking pale. How could I not treat her like this? She looked like she would break at any second. At least I could feel her heart beat and her breathing when she was in my arms.

"When I was little," she began "Everyone lived together, my whole family, me, mother, father, Nagihiko and Melissa, my little sister. Oh, this is an important factor too, have you ever heard of Time?"

"That business that owns a third of the world? There isn't anyone in the underground who hasn't."

"My grandfather, on my father's side, is one of the elders, keep that in mind." She was connected to one of the elders by blood?

"Mother stayed home most of the time and father would go on business trips sometimes. One time he came home from South America, I forget what country, and we found out that he had been bitten by some rare kind of spider. The doctors didn't know what would happen. They thought the bite would make him loose his mind. The doctors wanted to keep him isolated because they didn't know when it would happen. Mother disagreed, she kept him home and kept a close eye on him." She sighed. She wasn't shaking or showing any signs of fear. I didn't like her tone; it was down cast and depressing. _She's talking about something she doesn't want to remember, I'd say she's doing great._ Akito said.

"January sixteenth, they were arguing over something silly. So calm you'd think it funny, Father got a knife and stabbed mother. He went after us next. I remember Nagi freezing up, like he couldn't process anything. Melissa did that too, she froze. She was the closest to him, so I grabbed her and ran, tried to any way." She took a deep breath, it shook a little bit.

"Beheaded." She said coldly. "She was taken from my arms and beheaded in front of me. I didn't think about it at the time. No I couldn't think about it. I had to keep running or I would be next." The next part came out rushed.

"I ran into the living room where we had a collection of Katanas hanging on the walls. They were too high to reach normally, but I think the adrenaline made me jump higher. I had grabbed a sword and the sheath fell off when I was falling. Father had tripped and fell on top of me. At the time I thought the sword had gone into his heart." She paused to breath. _Tell her to take her time, _Akito commanded.

"Akito said to take your time, you don't have to rush through it, do what is comfortable for you, well as comfortable as possible." There was no way she could tell me something like this and not have it affect her. She nodded once and waited a few more moments before continuing.

"I had gone to check on mother after I made sure father wasn't moving. Nagi had fainted, that was good, he knew what had happened but didn't remember details. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, breathing hard. When she saw father's blood on me, she started yelling at me. She was mad at me for killing him, never mind I had just saved almost every one in the house, I was the bad one for killing him," she said sarcastically. "I called to police after that; mother needed to be taken care of, it was all I could do."

"Dawn, how old were you?" I asked.

"Nagi and I were five, Melissa was four," she whispered. "I didn't kill father," she continued "I hadn't got him in the heart, and all the blood that was spilt took all of the poison out of his system. That didn't matter to mother though, to her he was dead. She didn't look at me until after Melissa's funeral." She stopped suddenly

"Is that it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Fuck no," she said. I was surprised by hearing he curse so casually. _That's your fault,_ Akito said.

"Then spit it out," I commanded, I couldn't let her think I was getting too soft or she would run.

"It's hard to say, but I'll try at least." She gave in. Was it that bad? "Mother blamed me for Melissa's death and father's, she believed he was dead I guess once she got that into her mind you just couldn't get it out. She didn't keep it a secret that she hated me," she paused for a while. "Basic physical abuse, for about two years. I would get hit hard enough to leave a bruise when I made a mistake or when she was just mad." She whispered. "When I was seven, I fucked up, bad. It was an unwritten rule that I would take anything she threw at me with out doing or saying any thing. I had talked back to her, one little word got me thrown off a twelve story building." She said bitterly.

_A twelve story building, when she was seven, by her mother? _Akito said. I couldn't think about it, it was like my mind fucking froze.

"Obviously, I lived but after I healed she sent me away. I was sent to Time's labs and she gave them permission to test a technology they called Angel Text on me. It was nano robots, but they were living. I was given a shot and I was told they would multiply within my blood. When it was over, I was able to heal myself at incredible speeds, and transform any part of my body. As you saw, if I use too much power I get a retaliation, the more power, the more violent the retaliation." She took a deep breath. "Once a murderer always a murderer, she said and I was sent to train with time's top assassins. That's why I could beat him without ATs. My reflexes exceed a normal person's." she sighed. "She took me back when I was eleven and she got this idea that I would be her perfect little daughter. She treated me like a jewel that she could polish and make perfect. It was like the first two years but with more reasons to hit me, or cut if there was a letter opener within reach."

"A letter opener?" I just had to ask something, I needed time to calm my self so I kept her talking.

"Oh yes that's her favorite weapon, the night you first saw me, my shoulder was bandaged right? She got mad at me because I wasn't getting pronunciation right on a poem and she attacked me with the letter opener. That was the last time I saw her."

"The last time?" She could say something like that like it was a joke, was it from shock

"The house I'm staying at now is my father's. He completely forgave me for everything, and even gave permission for my name to be changed." She was talking normally now so I assumed the worst was over.

"You changed your name?"

"Yes, you heard what Nagi called me right? Jewel, which was the name mother gave me. I got fed up with it because she was treating me like I was an actual Jewel, like I could be perfect in a world where there is no such thing as perfect, like if she polished me enough I would shine. That was the cage I wanted to escape. So I had it changed to Dawn. A new beginning, a new day, the start of things, possibility, it just felt like a good name."

"That's it" I asked.

"The summary of it, I didn't go in to detail or anything,"

"That's all I wanted to know," I let her go and she slid off my lap. "You okay?" I asked. She sighed for the millionth fucking time. I didn't think she was, I had just seen a million different levels of sadness, fear and anger flow through her in about fifteen minutes.

"It could have been worse," she answered smiling at something.

_Looks like we don't have anything to worry about, she is strong._ I told Akito.

_Makes you want to protect her even more, knowing that she dealt with everything by herself. _

_She has fucking wings._

** I know Agito was out of character a bit, but after all that could you treat Dawn like Agito normally would? Okay! I did what I could and more things will be cleared up in the next chapter! Some of the Details she didn't give him and another appearance of Nagi!**

** Something really upset me a few hours ago, around 8pm Tuesday I think, (I was half asleep and didn't sleep well after that) so I didn't know if I would be able to complete this chapter today but I was so happy because I was able to get into the story a little bit and write it! **


	10. Chapter 10

I changed and fell asleep again after I got home. It was my defense plan. I just couldn't think about _anything_ until I calmed down.

I woke up someone knocking on my door. I glance at the clock, it was nine PM. I got up and stretched. The door opened. Nagihiko had perfect timing when it came to me.

"Better?" he asked.

"A bit, what did you come for?" I asked. We never beat around the bush for anything. That was one of the reasons we were so close, we never hid anything.

"Rima told me that you hadn't canceled the sleepover for tomorrow and I was wondering why,"

"The sleepover doesn't have anything to do with our problems. It doesn't need to be interrupted."

"I see," he said. He came closer to me so he was about a foot away. "I still don't understand though," he frowned. "I know that you see pity when you look into my eyes and you dislike that, but that couldn't have kept us apart for so long. Please Sapphire, explain it to me," He called me by my nickname he had created. Nagihiko knew that I hated the name Jewel so he created a new name. He nicknamed me for my dark blue eyes saying my eyes were the window to my soul, why shouldn't my name be the same. Now it felt like he was giving me the name of a gem so he could keep me close and never sell me.

"Nagihiko, my name is Dawn."

"How can you throw away your name so easily?"

"I didn't get rid of it easily, and I guess that's where we started to fall apart. When I changed my name it was like I was testing her limits, banging against that little steal case. I didn't realize that is would give me a soul as well."

"A soul?"

"As twins we share our souls, but after I changed my name, I wasn't Jewel or Sapphire any more. We weren't connected by our souls any more because my name had brought me my own," Telling Nagihiko this was harder than I had thought it would be. He had always been there for me, all those years I was suffering, he did nothing be support me and make me smile. But I had to break away eventually.

"We are twins, we are supposed to be together," he said.

"Rima wouldn't like that. She would get jealous of me. If you try to hold on to me you'll lose her." This would catch him, he loved Rima a lot and he wouldn't let her go for anything. When he didn't say anything I spoke again. "Nagi, you will always be my brother, nothing will change that, you just have to let me go now,"

"Will you at least come back to school?" he asked.

"Not now, maybe fall semester." I was being home schooled now. I took classes online in the morning.

"Dawn?" he said quietly. He closed the space between us and put his arms around me.

"Nagihiko, let go of me," I whispered.

"I can't ask you to come home and I can't come here," he said. "Dawn, sing, please," he asked. He let me go and looked at me with sad eyes. They nearly broke my heart.

Please accept my apology,

Surrounded in this darkness.

I am lost,

Forever looking for the light,

Forever running from the fight.

Tomorrow, tomorrow, and forever on,

I will search, nonstop

For that witch was stolen.

Within this darkness,

I can not see the light.

I only hear the beat of the heart,

That I must bring back to you.

Please accept my apology.

Tomorrow, tomorrow, and forever on,

I will search, nonstop

For that witch was stolen.

"Your voice is always the most beautiful," He told me for the millionth time.

XXX

"A sleepover?" I asked her. "You have friends to invite to one?" Dawn glared at me.

"Yes I do, three to be specific."

"Why the fuck are you telling me?"

"So if you decide to hang out on the roof you won't be shocked by the sound of three other voices besides my own. If I were you, I would stay away from my hose as much as possible. You'll just hear stuff you don't want too."

"What the fuck do you guys do?" She looked like she was dreading it more than looking forward to it. She gave me a hard look.

"We play games, sometimes we go out for karaoke, and do our best to kill and/or embarrass each other. It's like hell on earth. I still don't know why I'm holding this thing." She put her head in her hands.

_I thought getting together with friends was fun, does she really think it's this tire some? _Akito thought.

"Akito doesn't get why you look like your going to fucking die," I said.

"You're not a girl. You're also not surrounded by an octagon."

"Octagon?" she just shook her head.

_We're going aren't we?_ Akito asked.

_We don't have anything better to do, do we?_

XXX

"Look! Wouldn't it be super cute too have matching night gowns?" Yui asked. We were downtown shopping for what ever we felt like buying. Every two months all of us put everything aside and got together and just did what ever we felt like doing.

"Isn't there a meteor shower tonight?" Umi asked.

"That would be so cute! Standing on the balcony watching the stars in matching night gowns!" Yui said. I laughed. She wasn't going to give up this idea.

"Rima who are you texting?" Umi asked. Rima looked up and shut her phone quickly. "You're not texting a boy are you? This is girls' day, no boys allowed!"

"Am I the only one who hasn't broken the rules yet?" Yui asked.

"Well Umi called Ikuto last time, Rima's texting Nagi-"

"You've snuck out once, called a boy, texted Nagi, all in the same night, you have no right to talk!" Rima said.

"I promise I was getting to that," I said holding my hands up.

"Yeah, right" Umi said rolling her eyes.

After we bought the night gowns we ended up in the grocery store. If we weren't going out we had to cook dinner ourselves. Father didn't want four teenage girls ordering take out. We had the house to ourselves. What father is brave enough to stay in the same house with four teenage girls trying to kill and embarrass each other? Father was spending the night at the office, like always.

"We have movies, dinner, snacks, matching night gowns, games, what else do we need?" Yui asked.

"I think we have everything," Rima said.

"If we need anything we'll play truth to pick who buys," I said. With that we went home.

XXX

_When she said hell, she meant it._ Akito said. We had been hanging out on the roof for about an hour and I guess Dawn had died a pretty fucked up death two or three times. These girls didn't hold back a damn thing.

"Okay, what is my favorite sweet?" the one called Yui asked. They were playing some game that involved asking someone a question and if they got it wrong they had to do something. I hadn't figured out what.

"Caramel, I'm positive." Dawn said.

"Yup!" I heard a sigh of relief and then a few giggles.

"What song did I write after being saved?" Umi asked. I had been mildly surprised that one of her friends was an idol.

"Heartful Song" Rima answered.

They kept this up for a while. When they finished the sounds of their voices were muffled. I guessed they had moved into another room. Another hour and I heard the water pipes become active. Another hour and someone came out onto the balcony. She had brown shoulder length hair and was wearing a white dress that had no sleeves. She looked up at the sky. I looked away, uninterested.

_You were hoping it was Dawn weren't you?_ Akito asked.

_So what if I was? Fuck. _I heard the girl gasp, she had spotted me.

"Dawn! We have a stalker!" she said running inside.

"What does he look like?" I heard Dawn's calm voice. I wondered what expression she would have when she saw me.

"An eye patch, blue hair, kind of long." She said slowly.

"You know him don't you?" Umi demanded.

"Well, yeah," Dawn said reluctantly.

"You always do that, you even snuck out once!" Umi was pissed now.

"You're just pissed cause I was going to see Kukai,"

"You boyfriend stealer!"

"Who stole whose boyfriend? I happen to remember Kukai breaking up with me so he could go out with you!"

"Your break up was mutual! Besides, who took Ikuto away from me?"

"He was the one that kissed me! It's not my fault he didn't want to go out with his sister!"

"You!"

"Oh, and when I saw you kiss him, that really ticked me off," there was a lot of things I couldn't catch after that. There was a big crash and I heard the door slam!

"Umi! Let me in! Crap! Father will yell at me if I bust the glass again! Umi! Rima! Yui! Oh, fine then!" she yelled. She looked up at me. She was wearing the same material as the other girl but hers was cut lower and see through in some places.

"You got me kicked out," she said half smiling.

"You were right," I said jumping down onto the balcony. "It does sound like hell in there." Her hair was damp. I guessed that she had gotten out from the bath awhile ago.

"You have no idea," she rolled here eyes. "we must sound insane, oh a quick tutorial on my friends, Umi is going out with my Ex, her brother is in love with me but has been traveling the world for the past year, and Rima is dating Nagi, has been for about a year, oh and Umi has a brother complex." She said quickly. "Now you won't be confused!" she smiled. She closed her eyes for a second and then tip toed towards the door. I opened my mouth to say something but she put her fingers to her lips and waved me off. I jumped back onto the roof. I heard a bang followed by several loud screams.

"You shouldn't ease drop," Dawn said.

"A shooting star!" I heard someone say. The girls came out onto the balcony and scanned the sky for shooting stars. For some reason they all matched.

_She went out with some one before, _Akito pointed out. _And by the sound of it she was kissed too. What are you going to do?_

_ Didn't you already tell me what to fucking do? I'll deal with those bastards later._

_ She said it ticked her off when she saw Umi kissing someone, she might have feelings for someone else._

_ Shut the fuck up, Dawn isn't spending all her fucking time with them. She's with me._

_ What made you get confident all of a sudden? _

_ I have the advantage._

_ And what would that be?_

_ Dawn is my tuner and I can speak to her normally after she told me her secrets. By the sound of it there aren't many guys that can do that._

_ That does help. _Akito agreed._ But doesn't she still have to love you? _I stayed silent. _There went all the confidence._

**I thought needed to add some girly stuff to Dawn that and I thought it would be really funny if Agito was there listening to a sleep over. Also it's obvious that she is pretty so I thought to add that she had been involved in a relationship. Unfortunately I tied myself up because I ended the two relationships. (1, is dating someone else 2, is not in the country) I can't continue with a love triangle unless she goes back to school (it's what I meant by octagon, in other words she is very popular). **

** I don't know how to continue, I didn't think this far ahead. So you guys will have to wait until I get an idea. Feel free to give me some except don't say for Kogorasumaru to come in or for the regalia to get stolen because I already have plans for that stuff, great plans, awesome plans, plans that will RULE THE WORLD….sorry got caught up in the moment there. Any way give me an idea and I will give you credit for it, even if it so twisted that you hardly recognize it. **

** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

As Agito's tuner I decided that I needed to know his habits while fighting. I was the caretaker for the regalia so I needed to know what kind of damage to expect and how to upgrade it. I followed him around when he went to battles or just any other time he went riding. That's how I found out how he made money. I couldn't imagine him working a normal job, but this one fit him perfectly. Agito was a bounty hunter. He has a license for it. He had an app on his phone that told him about bounties, which ones were free and the ones that had been recently caught. He never let me help when he was working though. He claimed that he didn't want to share the bounty.

I gained a lot of fame in a short amount of time. It wasn't because I was Agito's tuner; it was because I had nearly a hundred emblems hanging in little chains on my skirt. I didn't have one loss on my record, and I had won several jump contests. I was the first rookie to become A class in a month and a half with out anyone noticing, that's why I had the nickname Shadow. There were a few rumors going around that I would get a regalia and become the Shadow Queen. I didn't care about that. I was happy following Agito around. Baking and Agito, I didn't need much more than that.

I got a headache as soon as I heard the car pull into the drive way. I opened a small makeup box and fixed my appearance as quickly as I could. I grabbed several hair ties and pins and put my hair into an elaborate bun as I walked down the stairs.

"Jewel!" she said as I opened the door. She pulled me into a big hug. I gave her my greetings and led her to the living room. How did she know I was here?

I made tea and sat down so she could talk. She prattled on about one of her new hobbies. She didn't say a thing about Mari Obaa-chan or the funeral she didn't attend.

"Jewel, how long are you planning to stay here?" she asked getting to the point.

"I have no plans to leave at the moment," I replied. She frowned at this.

"You must continue school though, education is important," she said. She was going to try and lure me back.

"I've been taking classes online, also your lesions taught me at a much higher level, I wouldn't need to go to school again until my second year of high school,"

"What about your friends?"

"I had a sleep over a few weeks ago and we have been in touch, I assure you I am not neglecting my social life,"

"Spending all your time with that thing on the roof is neglecting your social life," she said showing her true colors.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I know what you are talking about," I said to gather all the information she had on Agito.

"You've been spending your nights with some thing, that doesn't classify as human. As your mother I cannot allow this. You must cut off all ties with it at once. It isn't proper company for you Jewel." I wanted to hit something. How dare she talk about Agito like that!

"I'm associating with him under father's orders," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Don't make jokes like that, your father is dead." She said slowly. I took a deep breath. "If you will not cut ties with him then I will do it for you," she said.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"The Numbers will handle it," she said dismissively.

"The Numbers are not under your control," I couldn't keep my cool. My tone had anger in it. She looked up at me surprised.

"Who said I didn't? I have gained control over everything, Time is mine and as the oldest, you will be the heir. Oh and don't get to close to Ikuto as well. He is alright to befriend but anything further than that is unacceptable. His father's company has been talking back to us lately," she said this casually. "If you don't wish to come home, at least visit, I'm so lonely now," I felt my heart break. Something had happened to Nagihiko. He was injured badly, no he was dead. A gun shot, no he had been stabbed in the heart. "Nagihiko hasn't been good company lately and he doesn't have what it takes to lead the company. In other words he is useless. It's a good thing I got rid of him." She continued.

"Get out," I muttered. She looked up.

"Excu-"

"I said get out!" I yelled at her. Unforgivable, I had dismissed everything until now but this crossed the line. There wasn't anything I could do for Nagi, but I'll be damned if she gets the person I love.

"Did you just talk back to me?" she asked. Trembling, she stood up.

"I told you to get out," I growled. I stood up as well. She brought her hand up and then slapped me. Her acrylics left two deep red lines across my cheek. She walked out after that.

I went to the bathroom and removed the makeup. I also splashed some cold water on my face. The lines were fading slowly. Ling Ling meowed when I entered my room. I collapsed on my bed ignoring her scratches. I wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come. There was a place in my heart that just wouldn't give up hope. Could Nagi still be alive? I knew that even if I wanted to feel miserable, the hope wouldn't go away until I saw Nagi with my own eyes. I knew that my heart would still be broken until I guaranteed Agito's safety. I sat up and picked up my phone.

XXX

Why the fuck was he here? A man was standing in front of my apartment door. He had blood red hair like Dawn. _He looks just like the man from the picture. Is he Dawn's father? _Akito asked.

_Don't know._ He walked up to me.

"Agito and Akito?" he asked.

"Depends on who wants to know," he didn't look surprised by my rudeness.

"I'm Dawn's father. I believe she is your tuner, correct?" I nodded once. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but would you please pack your bags and report to the airport, it is very important."

"What are you trying to do?" Bastard, he was trying to take me away from Dawn.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you now, but if you don't you'll be out one tuner." He sounded sorry, as if something was his fault.

"What's going to happen to Dawn," I asked.

"You'll be told everything at the airport, you can see Dawn if you go as well, maybe,"

"Maybe?"

"It depends on how she reacts. You see she's not very happy at the moment," he shook his head. "Any way, get packing." He walked off.

_So what are we going to do?_

_ Can't do anything without a tuner can we?_

I arrived at the airport a couple hours later. I only had one bag.

"Mr. Wanijima?" a female flight attendant asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been instructed to lead you to your plane. Please follow me," When she started walking I followed her. When exactly was all this going to be explained?

XXX

Before I could dial any numbers, someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" the door opened to revel Li, my personal servant when I wanted one. He used to be number ten of the Numbers but I didn't like seeing him kill, it just didn't fit him, so I down graded him and made him a servant.

"Miss, please pack your bags and come with me,"

"Why?"

"I will tell you on the plane,"

"Plane?" I was panicking; I did not like planes, instant flashes, that was what they were.

"Miss, please. It's orders from higher up,"

"Just who is higher up?" I asked. Was it mother?

"I'm not allowed to tell you,"

"Li?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Three very important people are in danger. Who can I trust?"

"It's just me at the moment, now pack." I did as told. Li knew how I fought. He wouldn't do anything to go against me. If he was my only ally, things could get messy.

XXX

There wasn't anyone else on the plane. _Why do you think we're here?_

_ Don't know, but it was Dawn's dad that asked us to come._

"I said I would go, I never said I was getting on the plane!" I heard someone shout.

"Please Miss, I can't tell you anything unless we're in the air," A male voice said.

"Let me guess that's an order from the higher ups too? What exactly were the orders?" The voice was Dawn's. Her father was right, she was not happy, she was fucking pissed.

"To get you packed, on the plane and to explain everything once we were in the air. Also to get you checked in to a hotel until the higher ups get this sorted out."

"You know a plane would be the perfect place to kill me."

"Which is why you're not the only one on the plane, now get on!" I heard the sounds of some one moving around violently. I walked over to the sounds. The guy had successfully gotten Dawn on to the plane, but not without taking some damage.

"So that's why I'm here? So someone won't blow the fucking plane up?" I said as I appeared. Dawn, who was pouting in a corner, looked at me with wide eyes, like she didn't expect me to be here.

"No, that's the pilot's job," the guy said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Our deaths would be easy to cover up, but the police would get involved if someone not related to the company, with a family, got killed." Dawn clarified. She looked a little pale.

"Now that we're all here, let's sit down so the plane can take off, oh and I'm Li, I'm guessing you would be Agito." I nodded once.

"Can't I just stay in the corner?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No, you can't," Li said. Dawn rolled her eyes and slowly walked away from the corner. _She doesn't like heights, so I guess she doesn't get along with planes._ Akito said.

XXX

As soon as I was able to take my seat belt off I slipped off my flats, thankful I was wearing stockings, let my hair down from its ever lasting bun and, curled up into a ball.

"You're scaring Akito," I heard Agito say. Despite the many seats, I had sat next to him hoping, like last time, it would stop the flashes. It wasn't working, but the headache wasn't as bad as I expected it to be.

"We're over fifty feet in the air, he should be scared." I knew that wasn't his reason for worrying but I figured that if I could tell a joke then the situation wasn't that bad. "Li," I said a little louder, "Talk," I commanded. Li looked up as if he for got he was supposed to explain everything.

"Your mother wants Nagihiko, Ikuto and Agito dead." He said

"I know th-,"

"Why does she want me dead, and isn't Nagihiko her own son?" Agito interrupted.

"You three don't fit into her Perfect Daughter plan," Li said. "So Ruby, Dawn's mother, doesn't need you to live, or either she can't separate Dawn from you unless you're dead."

"What happened to Nagi? He was stabbed earlier but it didn't feel like he was dead,"

"We don't know the specifics, but he was really weak when he was attacked. He had had a dangerously high fever for about two days. Odd, because he got it after coming from the doctor," Two days, but at wasn't long enough for _that_.

"What did his wounds look like?"

"I heard it was like his heart was untouched but there were punctures in front of it and behind it."

"Nagi was given a temporary Angel Text. Someone knew that he would be attacked. The only ones that could have known were mother and the person who would be sent to execute him. If he was stabbed all the way through, it must have been Sepheria, she has the authority to have a doctor give Nagi Angel Text as well. She's on our side. Who do you have looking after Ikuto?"

"We have Train on it. He follows you because of respect."

"No, Train isn't loyal, just a good judge of character,"

"Where exactly are we going?" Agito asked. He seemed calm. I wondered if all this would make him hate me.

"A particular suite that Dawn favors,"

"The one in London?" Li nodded. That brightened my mood a bit. "Oh, we made you a pass port, you'll need it," Li told Agito while producing a manila folder and handing it to him. Agito flipped through the documents. "We arranged everything you'll need. Also, on behalf of Dawn's father I would like to apologize for all of this,"

"It's keeping Dawn happy and me alive, I'm not going to complain," he said. Did I just hear that? Did I really just hear that? Did the shock of knowing the Numbers were after him get to his head? Did he have a fever? I did not just hear that! Oh, but I did!

XXX

Dawn seemed to feel a lot better. She was less pale and her 'ball' form was less composed.

"Something wrong?" she asked when she saw me staring at her.

"Nothing, just tired. I'll switch over to Akito," _Really?_ Akito was thrilled at the idea. I switched and Akito immediately hugged Dawn in greeting.

"Are you really okay? Your not getting flashes?" he asked when he let go. How the fuck could he act so freaking normal around her?

"I'm fine, it's just a light headache right now," She was lying; she wouldn't be so pale from a little pain. They chatted aimlessly for about ten minutes.

"Is Agito really asleep?" she asked suddenly. Akito laughed mentally. _I'm getting you back for every time you refused to tell her how you feel!_ He said cheerfully. Shit, I couldn't react at what ever she said now.

"Yeah he is," Akito said. Dawn bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"Is he mad at me?" she asked. Of all the things she could have asked-

"Agito isn't mad at all. If anything he's worried about you."

"Worried?" she looked puzzled like she didn't think I was capable of that emotion. Damn it! How much was Akito going to tell her? I wouldn't be able to fucking face her, let alone make her like me!

"It may not seem like it but, Agito likes you a lot. He's not good at saying things out right but if you pay attention to his actions, you can tell." Dawn smiled at this. She fucking smiled.

"I'm glad. I like Agito and Akito a lot too. I won't let Mother try to change that," She was hugging her knees again and she had her head slightly tilted to the side. Her eyes were half closed and fucking sparkling. She turned her head quickly and gave a tiny yawn. _Cute isn't she? _

_ Too fucking cute._

"Sleepy?" Akito asked her.

"A little," she answered.

"I don't think we'll arrive for a while. You should sleep. It'll take your mind off things," _What the hell are you planning Akito?_ Dawn nodded. She slid her feet out of the chair and leaned her head back on the chair. Her breathing was steady a few minutes later.

_So, what do you think?_

_ About what?_

_ What she said, she said she liked you._

_ She said she liked us._

_ Well it's a start. _Li walked in and looked at Dawn. His eyes widened.

"When did she go to sleep?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"A few minutes ago," Akito answered. Li looked at Akito for a few seconds.

"You're Akito right? Nice to meet you." He looked at Dawn again as if he was expecting something to happen.

"What is it?"

"She should be having flashes, but she is sleeping so deeply." He blinked. "Have you ever seen her have flashes?" he asked.

"No, never, although I think she's done some things that should have caused them around us,"

"Like falling or talking about her past?" Akito nodded. "Interesting, no wonder she's sleeping,"

"What do you mean?"

"Dawn is cautious. She won't sleep around people she wouldn't trust with her life, or unless they're not a threat. Apparently she doesn't get flashes around you. She most likely thinks-" he shook his head. "She'll tell you eventually." He walked out of the room.

_That was good news, she trusts us!_

_ You're just too weak_

_ But I could switch to you any time,_

_ She thinks I'm asleep._

_ You could wake up._

_ What's with you lately? It's like you'll fucking die if I don't tell her I fucking love her!_

_ I love Dawn._

_ What the fuck? Say that again._

_ I love Dawn, but not like you. I already think of her as my sister. I don't want to loose her. She's beautiful Agito._

_ You think I don't fucking know that?_

_ If you don't act she'll get taken. Could you control your self if you saw some other guy with her? _I stayed silent. _I thought so. Think of this as a blessing. You could take this chance to show her that you'll stay with her through the tough times and tell her how you feel!_

_ You say it like it's easy, I'm the fucking Fang King! She could get-_

_ She owns a third of the world, has nano bots in her blood and has over a hundred emblems. You can't hurt her. If anything she might hurt you. She clearly doesn't want that. She is gaining something as well, not just our company but with out the flashes she can live normally and maybe even end her fear of heights. _I was fucking cornered. We stayed silent for a few seconds.

_What do you like about Dawn anyway?_ Akito asked.

_You were trying to get me to go out with her and you don't even know what I like about her?_

_ I was meaning to ask._

_ Fucking liar._

_ So what is it?_

_ You can't knock her down. You could throw every problem in the fucking world at her and if she can't solve it she'll at least try. She won't get all emotional over stupid shit but if something happens you'll see her face change to match what she feels. No one can fucking bake like her. _The last one was an after thought.

_It was her baking that made you keep finding her. _Akito thought. _If she could love you what would she love you for? _

_ How the hell would I know?_

XXX

Akito woke me up after the plane landed. I had slept a dreamless sleep. Having Agito next to me really did stop the flashes. That was good, very good. There was a car waiting outside the airport for us. Li went over a few things With us in the car. Basic rules for being hunted. Don't leave the suite, don't call anyone except for him, don't mess with the traps in the other rooms, don't go out on the balcony. Akito paid attention to all of this even as Li went over the floor plans for the bombs.

"All of the guest rooms and the master room have traps," Li went on. "Only Dawn's room is safe, but the balcony has bullet proof glass, like the one back in Japan,"

"The glass was bullet proof?" he asked.

"Well it was because of something else that that one was made bullet proof. You can't just attack your master's house,"

"Another reason?" Akito didn't get it so I figured I would explain.

"I kept breaking the glass. I would lock myself out or miss and hit the glass instead of the wall when I was angry." I realized something. "If all the rooms have bombs in them except mine where-"

"I your room in the same bed as you," Li answered. No way! No freaking way!

"But that's-"

"What your father ordered, it's the safest place for him. The Numbers wouldn't dare attacking your room. If he is with you there is less chance of him dieing." Well yeah but, the same bed?

XXX

_ I'm guessing that was our sleeping arrangements._

_ Sounded like it._

_ What the fuck am I going to do?_

_ Why don't you decide on something for your self for a change?_

XXX

The suite was just like I had remembered it. Living room, small kitchen and several guest rooms with bombs. It was late when we arrived, around eleven.

"I have matters to attend too, I'll pick you two up when all this is sorted out," Li said hurriedly and left. I was stuck with Agito in a suite, with only one bedroom free. Not good for my sanity. I yawned again.

"You just had a three hour nap and you're still fucking tired?" Agito demanded. Akito must have switched when I wasn't looking.

"Three hours isn't nine," I said. I spotted a bow on the coffee table. I walked over too it and read the note on top.

"It's most likely another bomb," Agito said.

"Nope," I said opening the box. "It's AT parts. Ones I ordered for your regalia." He looked mildly surprised.

"What were you planning on fixing?" he asked after a second. He came and sat down next to me.

"Well, I was going to reconstruct the whole thing with another type of metal that won't wear down. It will increase your power and decrease the need of repairs. I checked to make sure this metal was compatible with the liquid metal in the core as well. Also this metal is resistant to heat, you can put it in fire and it won't feel hot at all. A special acid is used to break it down and mold it." I was really happy talking about this.

"Why?" he said suddenly. I looked up. He was staring at the parts as of trying to solve a puzzle. "Why did you go through all of this trouble?"

"Because you saved me." She said. "I'm not able to fly just yet but I'm not on the ground, I don't think I ever was n the ground. I was in the water. For along time it felt like I couldn't swim, but then something bit ma e and dragged me to the bottom. The bottom of the ocean isn't dark, it's filled with life. I think I've always loved the water, and because of that, I don't think I need to fly any more. How can you gain more freedom when you already feel free?"

XXX

We went to sleep a few hours later, when I caught Dawn swaying a little bit from lack of sleep. We changed in two different bathrooms and laid down with our backs to each other.

_What the fuck do I do? Akito!_

_ Don't know_ he mumbled and went back to sleep.

_Okay, when you open your eye, don't freak, cause you'll wake her_. Akito said when I woke up.

_What the fuck?_

_ Well she's kind of close to you right now, she moves a lot in her sleep but after a while she kind of settled here._

_ Where the fuck is 'here'?_

_Like two inches away from you. _He told me reluctantly. I opened my eye and she was two inches away from me. She was curled up into a ball again. Her head was under mine and if I were to pull her close, she would fit perfectly in my arms.

_How the fuck did she get there?_

_ I told you, she moves in her sleep and she settled there._

_ She said something about nine hour's right? What time is it?_

_ About twelve._

_ She slept over nine hours?_

_ Maybe it's because you were beside her. _Akito mused.

_ She's not that attached to me. _I moved away from her slowly and got out of the bed. She started turning immediately after I stood up. A few seconds later her eyes flew open.

"Did I wake you?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head the nodded a little. "Well which one is it?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes a bit. Why was she so fucking cute in the morning?

"Doesn't matter, its been over nine hours anyway, I should have woken up earlier," she shrugged.

I walked out of the room so she could do whatever girls do in the morning_. I think she's attached to you._ Akito said.

_How the hell would she be attached to me?_

_ Well she sleeps peacefully when you're around and she doesn't get flashes and then there's what she said last night._

_ You're over thinking things. I'll only know for sure if she tells me or if I ask her._

_ So nothing will happen anytime soon will it?_

_ No_.

XXX

Crap. Would that give me away? I never sleep over nine hours, not even with Nagi! Well if it was meant to be it was meant to be. What am I saying? Why am I falling for him because he saved me? You already fell in love with him, I reminded myself, and you told him last night, indirectly like a coward. Crap.

I changed my clothes and went to the kitchen. Five minutes later I had several things cooking at once. Agito came in from the living room.

"So you can cook other things beside sweets?" He asked. His mood was different, like he was being nice. Hasn't it been like that for the past few weeks? I nodded in response. I was nervous the whole time he watched me cook. I was going to ask him if he wanted me to teach him but the image of Agito cooking stopped me. It just didn't look right and I didn't think I would be able to stop laughing long enough to tell him what to do.

After we ate Agito just wondered around while I prepared the parts for his new regalia. "Sorry it must be boring," I said after a few hours.

"What do you do when you're stuck here?" he asked.

"Well, I read, bake or, well there used to be a laptop some where, but the Numbers can track us from our electronics." He sighed. "Sorry," I said. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"I could be board by myself," he said. I smiled.

"That could be true" I told him. He watched me work for a few minutes and then looked at me as if he was thinking about asking a question. "I'll answer anything you ask, it's the least I can do after getting you involved in all this," I told him.

"Why isn't she dead?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Your mom, if she's really that horrible, why haven't you just killed her yet?" It was an understandable question.

"I've wanted to, but she's my mother. Before father got bitten she was just like Mari Obaa-chan, kind and understanding and if you think about it, when she was raised she was in a completely happy environment. She's never had to deal with suffering or pain. I think because of that I somewhat forgive her. She crossed the line yesterday though; I can't let her do as she pleases any more."

XXX

She has fucking wings so she can fucking fly.

I asked her questions the rest of the day and she asked me a few in return. I told her about Kaito and Akira. She was surprised that I talked to other people. I told her a few things about the WIND team as well. She listened carefully to everything I said.

_An angel isn't she?_ Akito said after Dawn fell asleep. She was turning again, trying to find a comfy spot. She finally settled about a centimeter away from me, in the same ball position as last time.

_It's like she has fucking radar for me! _Akito laughed.

_You don't mind at all do you? What if she wakes up before you tomorrow?_

_ It would be amusing to see the look on her face._

_ Think she'll turn red? _I smiled and then focused on sleep. We'll find out tomorrow.

I had woken up before her again. She was still in that same position. She looked so calm, like nothing could worry her. I didn't try to move like I had yesterday. I stayed still and pretended to be asleep. I stayed like that for an hour. _I don't think she'll wake up unless you move._ Akito said. I waited a few minutes and then I heard a small gasp. I opened my eye just enough to see her. She had the most surprised look on her face then as she sat up, she put her head in her hand and muttered "Fuck," _She shouldn't be saying that when she's in the same bed with a boy._ Akito commented.

"Puft" I laughed, I couldn't hold it. She turned around quickly.

"You were awake?" she demanded. I laughed out right now. "Oh, you!" she got a pillow and hit me with it. "You just let me do that? You didn't think that you should wake me? An innocent girl like me reduced to-"

"You're not very innocent trying to kill a person with a damn pillow," she just hit harder.

"You, You, You," she said trying to find something to call me. Her cellphone rang and she turned to answer it, throwing the whole pillow at me so I wouldn't see her blush.

"Hello," she answered, "Here?" she asked after a minute. She walked over to a dresser and opened it. "Black?" she asked. "Fine" she said she hung up a few seconds later. "It was Li," she told me. "My mother is coming here,"

"What-"

"Long story short she thinks you, Ikuto and Nagi are dead and she's coming to collect me. Father already straightened everything out and limited her power. The problem is she might have a Number with her. If she does, depending on who it is, I'll be able to handle them. I'm supposed to change and meet her like I normally would. So while se is here you have to hang out in the kitchen or somewhere where she can't see you," She explained. The phone rang again. She took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello mother,"

XXX

Ten minutes later I was changed and making tea. She didn't have a Number with her, but it was still difficult to think about facing her head on.

She came a few minutes later. Like the last time she prattled on while I listened.

"Why didn't you attend Mari Obaa-chan's funeral?" I asked after a while. I wouldn't get the chance to for a while if I didn't bring it up now. She looked surprised at my query.

"You attended?" she asked.

"Yes, I had tea with our sisters and one of Obaa-chan's friends afterwards as well. It was a lovely service," I added.

"I'm sure it was. I had other things to attend too, the funeral didn't seem as important,"

"She was your mother," I scolded.

"Not much of one. It's good she's dead. Good thing you're not as obsessed with that silly baking as her. Making people smile by adding to their waist line," she shook her head "Cooking should be left to the chefs." I pursed my lips in an attempt to keep calm. I couldn't blow up now. I can in just a few more minutes.

"Now coming to London was a great idea Jewel. It will be a great place to practice conversing in different languages"

"No thank you," I said.

"Excuse me? Are you disobeying me?" she asked.

"Think of it as refusing an offer, I plan to go back to Japan soon," I said putting another sugar cube into my tea.

"Don't put so much sugar into your tea, you'll gain weight," she scolded me.

"My metabolism I quite high. One cube won't hurt." I said sipping the tea. She frowned. Her phone rang.

"Oh, would you please excuse me" she said getting up.

"Answer it here," I told her. She looked at me a moment and then did as told. Her eyes went wide when she read the text.

"So," I said putting down the cup. "How does it feel to know that your plans to kill the people I love all back fired?"

"You little," she paused noticing that she had broken her façade.

"Mother, I will not be taking your lesions any more. I will stay with father until I am old enough to acquire my own. I will not take over Time, Nagi will. I will become a Patisserie-" she slapped me. I stood, no longer hiding my anger.

"Why are you being so evil?" she nearly shrieked.

"Because I am my mother's daughter," this earned me another slap. The skin broke this time and blood fell down my cheek.

"I am your mother, you are supposed to do as I say like-"

"Like a damn doll? I'm not a doll and I'm not a damn jewel that you polish daily and make shine. I'm not something you can show off to your little friends and then throw away when I don't suit your tastes." She tried to slap me again, but I caught her wrist. I held it tightening my grip.

"Jewel, let go! It hurts!" she was near tears.

"Mother, if you kill Ikuto, I will torture you. If you kill Nagihiko, I will kill you. If you kill Agito, tremble." I let go of her wrist and she left the suite as fast as she could.

I sighed and fell on the couch.

XXX

She had a cut on her face and she looked like she wanted to cry. "Dawn," I asked cautiously.

"It's over," she whispered. I went to the kitchen and wet a hand towel. I gave her the wet towel to wipe the blood off her cheek. She looked more stable now. _She loves her mother but her mother doesn't love her. _Agito said.

_Unrequited love hurts. _

"Li will be here soon, so we can go home," she said after a few more minutes.

"Dawn," I called when she walked away. "You wouldn't do anything to her if she killed me would you?" she looked down. Her eyes looked sad and worried at the same time.

"Can a fish live with out water?" she asked and then turned away. What the fuck did she mean? After a second Akito gasped. I told him not to tell me, I had to figure out something about her on my own.

A fish with out water would die, so she would kill her mother? No, she would have said it. Torture, kill, they were getting worse, what was worse than dieing? Wait didn't she say something about her and the water? Like she couldn't walk on ground and she didn't want to fly and she was happy in the water. Something bit her and dragged her to the bottom. Bit, fish, Shark! So she was saying I took her into the water where she is happy. A fish without water would die. Was she referring to herself as the fish? If she was, then if I died she wouldn't be in that water any more and she would…die.

My eyes widened at the realization. _It's not that she can't live without you, it's that she won't._ Akito said.

_That doesn't mean she should fucking kill herself!_

_ That's why she said a riddle, she didn't want you to figure it out, or she didn't think you would._

_ I can solve this._

_ How?_

_ I won't fucking die!_

XXX

Everything went back to normal when we went to Japan. Agito would appear on my balcony at midnight so we could go to the old arena to practice or watch a battle or anything else we had planned for the night. I was baking, if possible, more often.

Although we maintained a friendship relationship, Agito looked after me. He always had me in sight, during the night that is. Spitfire had paid me a visit one after noon in August. He had a gift with him.

"I don't want a regalia," I told him for the third time.

"You have been voted in, it's not something you can casually refuse," he argued.

"I don't want to be a queen, I'm a tuner for the Fang King and I have the abilities to keep up with him, I don't need anything else," he sighed at this.

"For you getting a tuner would be nearly impossible, wouldn't it?" he asked.

"No, I would have Nagi do it,"

"The leader of the Howling Wolves?"

"He's my twin." I said simply. He nodded taking in the information.

"You don't have to ride the regalia, but you can't throw away the title," He told me. It was a 'there is no argument' voice. I sighed.

"I won't do as some council or Genesis says, I'll do what I want," I warned him.

"That's all you need to do," he said.

Agito didn't really have a problem with my new title. "As long as you can keep up with the idiots that come after the title," he said.

Between our titles we didn't get much quiet time. But sometimes we would skip out on all the fights and just hang out somewhere. We knew so much about each other so we didn't really talk; we would just stay silent and rest.

We were sitting in a magnolia tree in early September. We weren't really doing anything, we were just there. It was around nine so the air was just starting to get cool and crickets were chirping. The sky was cloudless but only a few stars were visible. Like on the night I met him, I found the North Star and traced its constellation with my eyes.

"Dawn," I heard him say. I turned to see what he wanted. I felt his lips on mine. It was feather light and only lasted for a second, but it sent my heart flying. "Go out with me," he whispered.

"You love me?" I asked. He took a strand of my hair and twisted it around as he answered.

"I'm not too sure about that. I don't really know what this feeling is, but I figured that I would act before some other bastard tried to take you away," That wasn't a bad answer for him.

"Fine then," I said. He looked up and smiled slightly. Before he could say anything else I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. The sky was filled with stars now.

It was the Dawn of my time. The dawn of the time I spent listening to him, his voice, his movements, his muscles, his blood and most of all his heart. I often matched my heart beat to his when I tuned his regalia. It was the sound, and it was the connection, the bond, that it seemed to create. It sounded like….

This is my longest chapter and my last. Dawn of Tunes is now complete and if you review enough I'll make a 2nd one with Ikki and the rest of Kogorasumaru! It would be a set of drabbles though cause I plan on continuing the story as is until the end of the anime (chapter 100) with one minor detail at the last episode. Dawn would be going away and the drabbles would be text messages between her and Agito and some from Akito. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet but I won't if I don't have enough people reading my work. Unpopular books just don't publish do they?

Thank you for reading till the end! I really hope you like the story! I know I really messed up Agito at the end but he'll revert back in the next one, if I write it.

For the people who asked for the pics, I will upload them to my photobucket this after noon around three (I'm in the same time zone as New York and Carolina). Just look up my username and it will be in the first album. I know I can't draw, it's just to spark you imagination, I also have a few others in there that match the description of the dress.

So any way, review if you want the next one and tell me how I did. Believe it or not this is the first long story that I've finished! I'm so excited! 24,487 that's the word count of just the story! I'm happy but I have nothing to do now! I really hoped you enjoyed it and I don't own Air Gear or any other animes that seemed implied.


	12. Author's note

**Author's Note**

** This is about the sequel I have decided to write. **

**The title will be: –to get to Heaven.**

**Because Dawn loves baking she decides to go to a school for it. In other words it will be a crossover with Yumeiro Patisserie. I've already written the first two chapters before the text drabbles (June 27, 2010 4:27PM). The second chapter is little but the first exceeds a thousand words.**

** I'm only planning to go into detail at the important parts of the story (as Dawn gets used to school and meets her friends) the text drabbles are to show that she is talking to Agito and show passing time.**

** She'll come back when Agito meets Orca (in other words I have to bring her back then cause I don't wanna create a love triangle. I already screwed over Agito's personality.) **

** The sweet princes and Rumi will be present when she attends the academy. Also Kashi (what I have name the academy cause it would sound odd if I kept the original name St. Mari. I thought it would sound like her grand mother founded the school or something) means Pastry, I know it also means ****flaw, defect, blemish, apparent death, being granted, granting, imperial grant, loan, lending, and ****noncommissioned officer, but at the end of the list it said pastry so I'm going with that!**

** These are my plans for the story at the moment, I may change them at any time.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story and will read –to get to Heaven**

** Oh and it starts out in April, a year after they met although Dawn may say they have been going out for a year. **

**Have fun reading!**

**-geckogal077 (quail)**


End file.
